Assassins Creed: High School Junior
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo serían cada uno de los miembros de la hermandad si fueran adolescentes y casualmente fueran al mismo instituto? ¿Cómo podría terminar eso? La respuesta es una serie de imnumerables malentendidos, incidentes cómicos y encuentros embarazosos. (Capítulo de hoy: Compañeros nuevos, clase de gimnasia y la máscara)
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alterno. La historia de un grupo de jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazones rotos, amistades quebrantadas, traiciones, fiestas alocadas y el paso a la vida adulta es así.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Prólogo

La historia de un grupo de jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazones rotos, amistades quebrantadas, traiciones, fiestas alocadas y el paso a la vida adulta es así.

Atair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Arno, los gemelos Frye y otros personajes, vivirán una historia intensa llena de amor, amistad, drama y diversión.

Su amistad llegará a tal punto que se consideren una familia, pero los amores imposibles y las mentiras lograrán quebrantar la amistad de muchos.

Pero sabrán que lo más importante en el mundo es la amistad y la unión que los junto desde el primer día.

Si muy cursi y algo anticuado el prólogo pero también, creo que será mi primer universo alterno.

Subiré el primer capítulo la semana que entra posiblemente el jueves o el viernes. Seguramente el viernes, la verdad que me ha explotado el cerebro tratando de hacer el capítulo más extenso, pero haber que sale.

Esta será mi primera historia qué estará centrada en mi videojuego favorito, por lo que espero no joderla.

En fin, los principales serán los mencionados en el prólogo, y pues la aparición de Adewale, Haytham, Elise, Aveline, los hermanos de Ezio, Henry, Shao Jun, Nikolai, etc; serán secundarias. Bueno tal vez no xd por qué tal vez junte a una de ellas con unos de los protagonistas.

En los reviews, dejen que parejas quieren que aparezcan o cosas que quieren que suceda en la historia, y no sé, otras cosas.

Saludos de parte de Beta-Face Avenger


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: La primera mañana

El muchacho se despertaba poco a poco mientras dejaba que la luz del sol de la mañana le golpeara la cara. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven ya estuviese levantado, tenía algo de frío pues las mañanas eran muy heladas a esas horas. El muchacho se puso de pie para que se pudiera ver toda su humanidad. Era un chico de dieciséis años, con cabello castaño y desaliñado, no tenía mucha musculatura aunque su tamaño lo compensaba.

-Altair.-Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos al joven.-Cierra las cortinas y vístete, rápido.

El chico cuyo nombre parecía ser Altair se acercó al rincón de donde provenía esa voz. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia la mesa del ordenador vio la figura masculina que había sentada en ella. Se acerco a paso lento debido al sueño que aún tenía y se pudo ver a otro joven de un aspecto parecido al suyo solo que era completamente negro.

-¿Vas a darme la brasa incluso hoy que es el último día de vacaciones, Malik?

-No creo que pueda hacer eso hoy. ¿Quieres saber porqué?-Dijo el azabache al darse la vuelta para que el castaño se pudiera cambiar en paz.

-Por favor, ilumíname.-Contestó el castaño que se acababa de poner los bóxers.

-Pues que el último día de vacaciones fue ayer y tenemos como unos treinta minutos para llegar al instituto.

Al instante en el que Malik terminó su frase, Altaair se terminó de vestir a toda velocidad a pesar de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había puesto la camiseta al revés.

…

En un coche se encontraban un grupo de cuatro chicos. El que parecía ser mayor era el que iba conduciendo mientras que un chico con coleta estaba de copiloto y una pareja compuesta por un chica y un niño.

-¿Qué? ¿Nerviosos?-Preguntó el conductor.

-¿Yo? Por favor Federico, ¿acaso no me conoces o qué?-Contestó el copiloto.

-Se lo decía a nuestros hermanos, Ezio.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver a sus hermanos. La chica parecía mucho más mayor que los catorce años que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa, sorellina?-Le preguntó, acercándose un poco más a su asiento.

-Es por Duccio.-Dijo por fin.

-¿Qué le sucede ahora?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hecho que los otros dos hermanos no pudieron pasar por alto.

-He descubierto que me es infiel.

Ezio, Federico y el pequeño pusieron mala cara. Duccio se había comprometido supuestamente con Claudia a ser el novio de ella todo el verano.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso, hermana?-Le preguntó Federico que apretaba el volante con fuerza.

-Las otras chicas-Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y les miró.-Creía que eran mis amigas, pero me da la impresión de que disfrutaron contándomelo.

-¡Todas ellas son unas zorras! Estás mucho mejor sin ellas.-Comentó Ezio enfadado.

-¡Pero yo le quiero!

Petruccio que hasta entonces no había participado en la escena habló.

-¿Estás segura? A lo mejor solo creías quererle. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Me parece que estos hermanos a veces olvidaban que el más pequeño de ellos ya tenía doce años

El coche se paró en ese momento en el aparcamiento del instituto.

-Claudia, puedes estar tranquila. Duccio no se atrevería a engañarte porque si lo hiciera se las tendría que ver conmigo y con Ezio.-Habló Federico.

Los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron fuera del coche y Claudia se fue tranquila por la esperanza de que tal vez su novio no la estaba engañando. Ezio solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: _Al menos hemos ganado tiempo._

…

A unos diez metros del instituto, una pareja de jóvenes iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Estos chicos eran hermanos, se podía ver a primera vista. Eran gemelos. La chica era de baja estatura y llevaba una larga coleta con su cabellera castaña, mientras que el chico tenía el pelo del mismo color pero el pelo lo llevaba suelto. Lo más característico de esos dos gemelos era que tenían sudaderas negras, una con detalles rojos y la del chico verdes con escarlata.

-¡Mierda! ¡El primer día y ya llegamos tarde!-Dijo la chica que no parecía contenta con la actitud del chico.-¡Date prisa, Jacob!

-¡Oye! Tú has dicho que es el primer día, no pasará nada Evie.-Contestó el muchacho.

-Como no te des prisa le diré a todo el mundo que te has puesto la sudadera al revés.-Contesto la joven enfadada y provocando que su hermano se sonrojara debido a la vergüenza.-¡Date prisa!

Los dos hermanos llegaron a su instituto de una buena vez. Se tomaron un momento para tomar el aire.

-Como te vuelvas a quedar dormido, la próxima vez te echaré un cubo de agua congelada.-Dijo Evie.

-No lo sé…Aún no me han nominado para el Ice Bucket Challenge-Dijo el muchacho conocido como Jacob con forma burlona.

-Te voy a…Ah…Qué más da.-Dijo Evie-Entremos.

...

Año Nuevo, Vida nueva. Para este grupo de jóvenes alumnos iba a ser un año de múltiples experiencias y decisiones, pero nada de eso empieza sin que antes pasen el horror que tienen que pasar cualquier estudiante. El Primer Día.

Un hombre alto, canoso, barbudo y vestido con un traje negro acompañado con una corbata roja entro por la puerta. Aunque fuera el primer día de clase, los jóvenes ya sabían que tenían que ponerse de pie cuando entraba en la clase una persona de autoridad.

-Quiero daros la bienvenida a todos vosotros. Mi nombre es Al-Mualim y durante este año seré vuestro tutor. Sé que todos los que estáis aquí no conoceréis a nadie y que será bastante duro hacer de esta vuestra nueva vida, pero estoy seguro que entre todos lo conseguiremos. Muy bien ahora para saber quien está en la clase.-El tutor se puso sus gafas mientras sostenía una hoja en sus mano.-Vale, ¿Altair Ibn la Ahad?

-¡Presente!-Dijo un chico de dieciséis años, con cabello castaño y desaliñado, vestido con una sudadera blanca.

-¿Ezio Audithore?

-¡Presente!-Dijo un chico con coleta, vestido con una sudadera blanca y roja.

¿Connor Ra…Rath…Ratho…? ¿Connor Kenway?

-P-Presente.-Contestó con vergüenza un chico de tez mestiza, acompañado con una sudadera blanca y azul.

-De acuerdo. Vaya. ¿Edward Kenway?

-¡Aquí estoy!-Dijo un chico rubio que parecía ser el más mayor de toda la clase y que iba vestido con una sudadera que combinaba los colores blanco, azul, marrón y un poco de rojo. Parecía parecerse un poco al chico mestizo.

-¿Arno Dorian?

-Presente-Contestó un chico que se parecía en cierta forma a Ezio pero que llevaba puesta una sudadera azul.

-¿Jacob y Evie Frye?

-¡Presente!-Contestaron al unísono una pareja de gemelos que iban vestidos con sudaderas negras.

-¿Shao Jun?

-Presente-Contestó una chica con aspecto asiático y vestida con una sudadera que era negra y roja.

-Y por último. ¿Nikolai Orelov?

-Presente, señor.-Dijo otro chico rubio que llevaba puesta una sudadera de los mismos colores que la de Ezio.

-Pues creo que ya está, pero me gustaría haceros una pregunta a todos.-Hizo un pausa-¿Las capuchas son la moda de hoy en día?


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que le ha dado el visto bueno a la historia. Este capítulo lo he hecho como regalo al a haber sido tan considerados conmigo. Gracias.**

 **Como siempre: Favs, Follows y quiero que me comuniquéis vuestras opiniones y vuestras ideas para el fanfic, por favor.**

Capítulo 2: Cada polo tiene su opuesto

Un hombre alto, calvo, afeita y vestido con un traje negro acompañado con una corbata roja entro por la puerta, el hombre tenía una expresión en la cara de estar cabreado consigo mismo, con el planeta y por todos sus habitantes. Aunque fuera el primer día de clase, los jóvenes ya sabían que tenían que ponerse de pie cuando entraba en la clase una persona de autoridad.

-Parece que por lo menos sabéis comportaros. Mi nombre es Roberto de Sable y durante este año seré vuestro tutor. Sé que todos los que estáis aquí no conoceréis a nadie y que será bastante duro hacer de esta vuestra nueva vida, pero sinceramente eso me importa un bledo. Lo único que quiero saber es hasta qué punto puedo explotar vuestras mentes para ver si puedo hacer de vosotros personas influyentes el día de mañana.-El tutor se puso de pie mientras sostenía una hoja en sus mano.-Vale, ¿Shay Cormac?

-¡Presente!-Dijo un chico de dieciséis años, con cabello negro y ordenado, vestido con una sudadera de cuello de cisne negra, aunque la parte del cuello era roja.

-¿Haytham Kenway?

-¡Presente!-Dijo un chico con coleta, vestido con una chaqueta azul marino.

-¿Elise de la Serre?

-P-Presente.-Contestó con vergüenza una chica de pelo rojizo, acompañado con un jersey blanco y azul.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cesar Borgia?

-¡Soy yo y nadie más que yo!-Dijo un chico de pelo negro que parecía ser el más mayor de toda la clase y que iba vestido con un conjunto que combinaba los colores gris, negro y un poco de rojo.

-¿Charles Lee?

-Presente-Contestó un chico que se parecía en cierta forma a Hytham pero que llevaba puesta una chaqueta marrón.

-¿Duncan Walpope?

-¡Presente!-Contestó un chico con pelo azabache y desaliñado que iba vestido con una sudadera blanca y azul.

-¿Franqois Mackandal?

-Presente-Contestó un chico con aspecto afroamericno y vestido con una americana que era negra y roja.

-Vale…¡Eh!-El profesor no pudo dejar pasar la presencia de otro joven de tez afroamericana que no estaba en la lista.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Adewale, señor.-Contestó el joven.

-Debes de ser de la otra clase pues hay que ser idiota como para equivocarse de clase el primer día.-El hombre le miró con un gesto de desprecio al joven.-Coge tus y vete, no quiero volverte a ver por aquí?

El muchacho no se dignó en responderle al profesor, únicamente recogió su mochila y se fue. Si así era la clase no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería la otra.

-Disculpen creo que esta es mi clase. Lo siento, pero es que antes me he equivocado y…-El muchacho se detuvo al ver la tranquila expresión con la que venía el profesor barbudo.

-No te preocupes, hijo. El primer día de clase es normal. Aquí está Adewale, 17 años. Ya que eres ex compañero de Edward. ¿Por qué no te sientas con él?

EL muchacho quedó anodadado debido a la actitud que le había presentado este profesor. Su profesor.

-¿Cómo estás, Ade?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Bien ahora que por fin estoy en mi sitio.

…

Llegó la hora del descanso, como era el primer día aquellos que se conocían se fueron juntos y los otros se fueron por libre. El día estaba frío y grandes nubes surcaban el cielo, pero no parecía que fuese a llover, por eso Arno salió de su casa sin su paraguas. No había salido durante todos los días como ese, ya que ese clima parecía absorberle la energía y lo hacía sentirse deprimido. Sin embargo, aquella parte del día siempre valía la pena, sin importar el tiempo que hacía fuera. Su destino.

El mensaje que había recibido momentos antes de salir seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Iba a buscar a su amiga como todas las tardes, para pasar el rato y preguntarle si podía acompañarla hasta su casa. A veces incluso era ella la que le pedía que la acompañara. Era una petición muy extraña viniendo de la pelirroja, que jamás le había pedido algo parecido y realmente no sabía qué esperar de aquella situación.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello mientras cruzaba el umbral del acogedor patio, buscando con la mirada a la chica. Ella estaba detrás del mostrador y, en cuanto vio al castaño, una sonrisa radiante inundó su rostro y alzó la mano saludándolo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió en modo de saludo. Luego de terminar su tarea, Elise se apresuró y abrazó a Arno cálidamente. El corazón del joven se disparó mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente sentía por aquella chica frente a él. La quería, de eso no cabía duda. Realmente no podía recordar un momento en el que no quisiera estar con ella, como si la necesitara para sobrevivir al día a día. Pero al mismo tiempo la apreciaba de una manera diferente a las chicas con las que había salido de manera romántica. Podían hablar por horas y jamás se quedarían sin tema de conversación. Estar juntos era parte de la rutina, y aquella compañía mutua se había convertido en algo que ambos disfrutaban. No obstante, si había algo de lo que jamás hablarían era sobre sus confusos sentimientos hacia su querida amiga de la infancia.

La muchacha guió a su amigo a un cubículo del patio, lo hizo sentarse y volvió detrás de la cafetería. Regresó a la mesa con dos batidos y porciones de pastel.

-Regalos de parte de una amiga-comentó alegremente repartiendo las tazas y los platos. Ahora la situación se había vuelto aún más extraña. Eso era algo que Elise jamás hacía.

-Había olvidado que podías ser una persona tan generosa. Ya comenzaba a pensar que dejarías que muriese de hambre…

\- ¡No es mi problema que tú y tu holgazán culo no sean capaces de cocinar algo digno de ser comido! Yo tampoco probaría nada proveniente de tus fallidos intentos culinarios.- Elise sacó la lengua infantilmente.-Considérese afortunado, buen samaritano, de que tenga la piedad necesaria para invitarle su pastel favorito.

El tiempo fluyó de manera muy seria hasta que Elise puso su semblante serio.

\- Lo que quería decirte es que… -siguió Elise después de recobrar la compostura – hay alguien que me gusta.- El corazón de Arno dio un vuelco.-No quise decírtelo antes porque no estaba segura de lo que pensarías…-Yo…-Arno sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que le costaba concentrarse - estoy enamorada de… - En la mente del castaño se había formado su propio nombre. Por más extraño que le pareciera, le habría gustado ser nombrado en ese momento por la chica frente a él. No sabría qué hacer si fuese así, ¿sería capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos?–Estoy enamorada de un chico de mi clase.

 **He decididó que Shay tendría como enemigo o a Arno o a Connor. Pero necesitaba un argumento para alguno de ellos. Y creo que lo acabo de encontrar.**


	4. Chapter 4

El día de colegio había llegado a su fin. Para algunos estudiantes era un alivio pues el primer día de instituto era normalmente un horror pues empezar una nueva vida en un solo día era siempre difícil, muy difícil.

Altair iba caminando con un paso lento pues el día había sido para su criterio horrible. ¿Porqué su padre Umar había tenido que cambiarle de instituto? Qué estúpido. Acababa de perder a sus pocos amigos y la vida que ya tenía hecha. Todo era jodidamente perfecto…

Una bicicleta se chocó con el joven castaño cortando sus pensamientos. Si por lo menos hubiera sido un coche.

-Oh, perdona, lo siento mucho.

Altair miró a su "atacante" con intención de decirle todas las palabras malsonantes que conocía. Pero entonces la vio, era una chica de aspecto asiático, la misma chica que él había conocido en clase esa mañana. Shao Jun.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.

Tal vez fueran sus ojos. Sí, sus ojos. Esos ojos negros que parecían llegar a travesar los de Altair.

-Mejor me voy, tengo que ir a casa.

-¡Claro! Ya nos veremos en clase.

La chica se perdió por el horizonte mientras se alejaba con su bicicleta.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?-Se preguntó Altair.

….

-¿Y cómo te va en tu nuevo instituto?

-Todo lo bien que me podría ir, Yusuf.-Respondió Ezio mientras caminaba con su amigo de vuelta a casa.-¿Cómo está Cristina?

-Tranquilo. Tú me diste instrucciones de informarte si alguien le hacía algo o simplemente la miran de forma extraña. Debe ser complicado.

-Lo es, pero necesito que me hagas otro favor.

-Tú solo dime.

-Quiero que me informes de lo que hace el novio de mi hermana, Duccio.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-Si estoy en lo correcto ese cabrón está engañando a mi hermana. Y si es así no dejaré que mi hermana no sufra ni un momento más de lo necesario.

….

-Buenas tardes, hijo.

-Hola mama.-Respondió Connor mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Connor, ¿cómo te fue en el instituto?-pregunto mientras estaba sacando la comida de la sartén y poniéndola en el plató.

-Lo de siempre pero con la diferencia de que hoy el maestro no ha mandado nada importante de hecho no ha mandado ninguna sola actividad.-respondio Connor subiendo las escaleras de su cuarto y dejo la mochila en su cama.-¿Qué hay para comer?-pregunto bajando las escaleras.

-Judías, también compre cola.-dijo poniendo el plato en la mesa.

-Genial.- Connor abre el frigorífico y coge la cola y fue al salón y empezó comer.

-Bueno, ¿algo nuevo que te allá hoy?-pregunto mientras ella tejía una bufanda.

-(¿Debería contarle lo de Edward?..Nah) la verdad que hoy el maestro nos preguntó porqué todos llevábamos sudaderas-respondió Connor antes de tomar un sorbo al refresco.

-Bueno, viene bien saber que estás en la misma onda que tus compañeros.- Ziio seguía cosiendo.

De repente el timbre sonó haciendo que Ziio fuera haber quién es. Cuando abrió no pudo sorprenderse al ver a aquel muchacho rubio.

-¿Edward qué haces aquí?

….

Nikolai acababa de llegar a su apartamento. Era curioso que solo hiciera un mes que se había mudado ahí y que ya se sintiera como en su propia casa. Y como siempre estaba su fiel amigo Arbaaz esperándolo con la cena.

-¿Ya ha llegado Jun?

-Está en la ducha creó que le pasa algo raro.

Cuando la chic salió, los tres amigos se sentaron a cenar. Habían rentado ese apartamento juntos porque eran amigos, se caían bien y confiaban los unos en los otros.

-Oye chicos, tengo que deciros algo…-La chica asiática tomó aire antes de hablar.-Creo que he tenido un flechazo…con un chico de clase.

….

Arno no podía creerse aún lo que había escuchado de la boca de Elise. Pero no podía hacer nada ya, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y conservar esa foto en la que esa pelirroja le da un beso. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor, el mismo nombre seguía retumbando en su cabeza. _Shay Cormac_.

….

Los dos gemelos ya estaban en sus respectivas literas para que pudieran conciliar bien el sueño.

-Oye Evie, ¿qué te gusta de un hombre?

-No sé porqué me preguntas eso ahora Jacob, veta a dormir.

-Venga, hasta a ti te tiene que interesar algo. Oye y dime, ¿porqué las chicas vais siempre juntas al baño?

-Jacob déjame en paz.

-¡Ay! Tan bonita, tan inteligente y sin…

-¡Sí! Sin novio, ¿y?...

-En realidad iba a decir sin tetas, pero bueno.

La hermana cogió su almohada para bajar a toda prisa y empezar a sacudir a su hermano. Este era el comienzo de una de sus conocidas peleas de almohadas en medianoche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno hoy es día de explicaciones. Siento no haber podido subir pero es que con la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo. Como disculpa responderé a los reviews.**

 **-Adh: Creo que tu pregunta será resuelta hoy.**

 **-** **AthenaExclamation: Te agradezco que te haya interesado mi historia. Mi intención es que los personajes secundarios de los juegos aparezcan fuera de la escuela.**

 **-LDF1203: Te agradezco de corazón que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que sigas comentando.**

 **-DaraKuroki: A ti también te agradezco de mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que sigas comentando.**

 **Por cierto tengo planeado hacer un capítulo especial de Navidad, me gustaría que me dierais ideas**

Capítulo 3: De los pequeños errores nacen las grandes historias.

Las semanas pasaron y algunas amistades se hicieron. Empecemos.

Altair era el único chico que no tenía ningún interés en mantener relaciones con sus compañeros de clase, lo único que hacía era sentarse en un banco y empezar a escuchar su música de MP3. Ezio fue el que más rápido cayó bien a la clase, su grupo de amigos constaba por Arno y Jacob. Edward siguió manteniendo su cercanía con Connor; era su primo después de todo; junto con Adewále, el rubio intentó de vez en cuando en acercarse a su otro primo Haytham, pero el pelinegro no parecía que estuviera por la labor de hablar con él. Arno seguía igual de mal que desde que empezó el curso, Elise nunca le pedía ya que la acompañara hacia su casa ya que ahora gozaba de la protección de su nuevo novio, Shay Cormac. A Arno le daban a veces ganas de golpear a Shay en la cara, besar apasionadamente a Elise y salir de la escuela como si esto fuera una película de amor, pero por desgracia era la vida real. Pasando a otro tema, Connor se convirtió muy pronto en el cerebrito de la clase pero digamos que era el único chico que no parecía tener ningún interés amoroso, de hecho gracias a eso Edward y Jacob intentaron emparejarle con la hermana gemela de este último ya que ella tampoco parecía tener ningún interés romántico. El intento de emparejamiento fue un completo fracaso. Por otro lado, el dúo de Nikolai y Shao Jun no pasaba desapercibido. El rubio no dejaba sola a su amiga, esta estaba hecha un lío ya que los sentimientos que acababan de salir a la luz por Altair no los tenía del todo claros. ¿Debería arriesgarse a ser rechazado o debería dejarlo pasar y que cabía la posibilidad de que esto tan solo fuera una etapa por la que estaba pasando su corazón?

Y así es como iban las cosas en la escuela.

….

-Vamos Jun, tienes que decirle algo.

-¡No Nikolai! ¿Y si me dice que no? No podría aguantar algo así.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Pruebas?

-Pues no te voy a decir que no. Creo que lo que me hace falta es algo que me diga que esto no puede salir mal.

Las horas de clase pasaron y llegó la hora de salir al recreo. Nikolai no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Jun, una prueba.

Creo que la tendría, Altair se estaba dirigiendo en dirección hacia ellos. Podría funcionar. El rubio empujo a la asiática de forma que el castaño y ella aterrizaran juntos, el mero contacto le sacaría de dudas a Jun. El único problema fue que Nikolai no calculó bien la posición en la que caerían.

De un momento a otro se vio rodeado por todos sus compañeros debido que los labios de Jun habían aterrizado sobre los del castaño.

-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Si Altair está hecho todo un galán!-Gritó Ezio.

-Decidme, ¿para cuándo la boda? ¿Tengo que llevar kimono?-Se burló Edward.

Altair se levantó y siguió manteniendo su semblante serio mientras que Jun continuaba en el suelo completamente roja de la emoción.

-Mi primer beso…

….

Cuando tocó la hora de volver a clase fue difícil olvidar los últimos sucesos. Sin embargo, el profesor tenía algo que decir. Aparecieron en la clase dos chicos, uno tenía un abrigo gris con un pasa montañas y una gorra. La chica era morena y tenía una chaqueta azul marino acompañado con una pañoleta roja.

-Alumnos, quisiera presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros. Él es Aiden Pierce, de Chicago. Al parecer vienes desde muy lejos ¿no es así?-El muchacho castaño oscuro asintió de una forma estúpida mientras miraba su móvil.-De acuerdo. Y ella es Aveline de Granpre de Nueva Orleans.-La muchacha les dedicó una sonrisa a la clase.- Espero que se lleven bien con ellos y que le demuestren que aquí en Nueva York somos unas personas educadas y amigables. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los chicos tomaron asiento de forma que Aiden estaba junto a Evie y Aveline junto con Connor. Jacob y Edward no pudieron evitar una sonrisa.

….

¿Quién iba a decir que nuestro mestizo favorito iba a terminar acompañando a una linda chica a su casa cuando terminara la escuela?

-Entonces Edward me preguntó si me gustaban más los comics que a él.-Dijo Connor.

-Jajaja, debe de ser una persona divertida.-Se rió la jovencita.-¿Cómo empezaron a gustarte los libros?

-Mi padre tenía un montón de libros en casa. Murió antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón. Los libros que tenía me gustaban y hasta ahora me paso el tiempo leyéndolos cuando mi madre sale a trabajar. -Connor hizo una pausa.- Vaya esto solo se lo había contado a Edward.

-Tranquilo lo entiendo. En realidad, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña y mi madre hace unos tres años. No conocí a mis abuelos y... tampoco hermanos .

\- ¿Tus padres murieron hace mucho? –preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- Mi padre sí, mi madre hace un par de años. No hay mucho que te pueda contar de ellos, Connor.-Contestó Aveline tratando de evadir el tema.- Al menos tu y yo nos tenemos a nosotros.

Connor no se lo podía creer, un chica le estaba cogiendo de la mano.

…

Jacob se dirigía hcia la casa de Ezio para poder ir al cine con él. En verdad había llegado a aceptar a Ezio como un hermano.

De repente un sujeto saltó desde el balcón de la casa del pelinegro para poder aterrizar en un árbol.

-Esto tiene que dejar de pasarme.-Dijo el sujeto algo dolorido.

Dentro de la casa se oían gritos y más gritos.

-¿Le has estado pagando 150 pavos a ese cabrón para que luego te deje con la palabra en la boca en tu propia casa?-Es voz era la de Ezio.

Jacob abrió la puerta y vio a Ezio siendo acompañado por su madre.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Detenlo!-Gritó Maria Audithore.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa tío?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Mamá por favor, quítate de mi camino.-Dijo Ezio.

-Ezio, hijo, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-Preguntó Jacob.

-No ha pasado nada, ha sido todo un malentendido.

-Acaba de romper con mi hermana después de robarle más de cien dólares.-Contestó Ezio.

-¿Me estás vacilando?-Preguntó el castaño.

-No, le ha roto el corazón a mi hermana, hora yo le romperé las piernas. ¿Te apuntas?

-A la mierda, me apunto. Vamos a por ese hijo de puta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Tengo que decir que me sorprende mucho el buen efecto que está teniendo mi historia, espero que este sea mi primer fanfic que tenga o 10 favs o 10 follows.**

 **Bueno disfrutad el capítulo y dejarme reviews porqué me encantará saber vuestras opiniones.**

 **-Madness: Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia espero que sigs comentándola. Y para contestar a tu preguntá. Sí, meteré a los asesinos modernos pero no meteré Alex Mercer y la razón es que no me he jugado Prototype. Metí a Aiden porque Watch Dogs es un juego de Ubisoft y hay varias teorías de que Aiden se convertirá en un asesino.**

 **Capítulo 4: Tomando cartas en el asunto**

El día había sido genial para Altair. Ahora tendría que aguantar las innumerables burlas de sus compañeros debido al incidente que había tenido con su compañera. Aunque la verdad no había estado nada mal, no es que nunca hubiera besado a una chica pero nuestro sarraceno había sentido algo especial con aquel beso. ¿Queréis saber que le sorprendió más a Altair? El que se cruzara con la pelinegra en el camino de vuelta a su casa. Adivinó que había ido a ver como se sentía. Genial.

-¿Altair? –preguntó la chica parándose frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo?-el chico se puso nervioso, porque sí. Esta era la primera vez que Altair se encontraba en una situación como esa.

-Quería saber si… bueno, si pudieras acompañarme hasta mi casa. Es que está anocheciendo y… me asusta.-el chico alzó una ceja, no pudo decir que no al ver la expresión de la chica, era muy patética.

-Está bien-ambos fueron por el camino hacia el piso de Jun. Altair le dedicó una mirada afable a Jun pero por desgracia eso hizo que el castaño bajara la guardia y se sonrojara ante la sonrisa de la asiática.

-¡Demonios!-dijo él apenado al ver que había sonrojado un poco a la chica. Por fín llegaron hasta el piso de Jun y Altair sabía que era momento de retirarse.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero decirte algo!-la muchacha paró en seco. -¡ME GUSTAS ALTAIR!-gritó con la cara roja al castaño. El chico se sorprendió.-MUCHO, DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI, TE ADMIRO, ERES FUERTE Y GUAPO Y CUANDO OIGO LO QUE DICEN DE TI NO PUEDO OIRLO ¡ELLOS NO TE APRECIA! –terminó de decir. Lo último le dolió al chico.-Si me dejaras… no sé, tener algo contigo, yo te apreciaría, mucho. Por favor, yo quiero protegerte, y aunque no puedo hacerlo físicamente, quiero cuidar tu corazón-la muchacha suspiró cuando terminó de hablar. Parece que ya lo había soltado todo.

-Gracias-contestó antes de retirarse.

-¡No te vayas!-le detuvo.-¡Me romperás el corazón!-el castaño se detuvo y caminó hasta Jun acelerado. Él tampoco se sentía muy bien.

Jun se quedó en shock al verlo tan cerca. Sus ojos marrones brillaban incluso cuando el sol apenas daba suficiente luz para que viera su rostro a causa de la capucha.

Este, tomó a Jun de la sudadera para que estuvieran a la misma altura y le besó fugazmente. El rostro del muchacho se contraía de rabia incontenible, su boca abierta respiraba dificultosamente, estaba hirviendo. Con furia murmuró más sutilmente cerca de la asustada cara de Jun.- _Te follaré de una forma que no olvidarás jamás lo que es la pasión._

-Altair _, espera, estás asustánd-_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. La arrojó sobre un árbol que había cerca y se colocó delante de ella. Jun puso las manos sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo con su poca fuerza de voluntad. La tomó de las muñecas y apretó contra el roble a ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras atacaba su boca bruscamente y surcaba sus labios con la lengua. Ella quedó paralizada delante de todo el peso de su cuerpo, con la mente en un total estado de estupor por todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. Estaba irremediablemente obligada a cerrar los ojos en lo que fuera su primer beso. No se sentía completamente cómoda, pero aún así su pecho estallaba en latidos desenfrenados. Por fin cedió a abrir su boca, que el aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro rápidamente, e hiso que su cuerpo se sacudiera con la sorpresa, pero sin moverse de su aprisionado estado de sumisión.

Altair se apartó de sus labios y la miró a la cara. Ella aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente al dejar de sentir la presión de su boca.- _¿Altair…?_

El chico se enrojeció. Como nunca.

-Espero eso sea suficiente-el muchacho la tomó de la barbilla y hizo que la mirara a los ojos.-Yo soy el que te protegerá a ti y no al revés.

…

Muy pronto Ezio y Jacob localizaron al infiel joven rubio, vestido con sus mejores galas, sentado en un banco junto al río, rodeando con el brazo a una chica de pelo oscuro que no reconocieron. Los jóvenes avanzaron con cautela.

-Es precioso, querido.-estaba diciendo la chic, extendiendo la mano. Ezio vio el destello de un anillo de diamantes.

-Para ti solo lo mejor, amore-ronroneó Duccio atrayéndola hacia él para besarla, pero la chica retrocedió.

-No tan rápido. No se trata de comprarme. No llevamos mucho tiempo viéndonos, y he oído decir que eres el novio de Claudia Audithore.

Duccio escupió al suelo.

-Se ha acabado. De todos modos solo estaba con ella para que me dejara dinero.- Le cogió por una de sus nalgas.-¡A ti por ejemplo!

-¡Birbante! Paseemos un poco.

-Se me ocurre algo que podría ser mucho más divertido.-Dijo Duccio, poniendo la mano entre los vaqueros de la chica.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Ezio.

-¡Oye tú, lurido porco!- Gritó.

Los muchachos pillaron a Ducció completamente por sorpresa. Este se giró de repente y soltó a la chica.

-Hola Ezio y…amigo de Ezio.-Dijo, pero su voz transparentaba nerviosismo. ¿Qué habrían visto?-Me parece que no conoces a mi…hermana.

Ezio , rabioso por la traición, dio un paso al frente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su antiguo amigo.

-¡Duccio, deberías avergonzarte de tu conducta! Has insultado a mi hermana además de haberle robado. Y ahora encima andas alardeando con esta…¡esta puttana!

-¿A quién llamas tú puttana?-Chilló la chica, pero se levantó y se retiró.

-Me imaginaba que incluso una chica como tú podría encontrar algo mejor que este tonto del culo.-dijo esta vez Jacob.-¿De verdad piensas que tiene intención de convertirte en una dama?

-No le hables así.-dijo entre dientes Duccio.-Al menos es más generosa que la estrecha de tu hermana. Unque me imagino que anda más necesitada que una monja. Una pena, podría haberle enseñado un par de cosas. Aunque por otra parte…

Ezio le interrumpió con frialdad.

-Le has roto el corazón, Duccio.

-¿Yo? Qué lástima.

-Razón por la cual mi amigo va a partirte el brazo.

L chica chilló al oír aquello y salió corriendo. Jacob agarró a Duccio, que había empezado a gimotear, y dobló el brazo derecho del galán por encima del borde del banco de piedra donde había estado sentado con una buena erección hacía solo unos instantes. Presionó el antebrazo contra la piedra hasta que los gemidos de Duccio se convirtieron en lágrimas.

-¡Dile que pare, Ezio! ¡Te lo suplico!

Ezio le miró con desprecio y hizo que Jacob le soltara. Antes de irse, Ezio le cogió la cartela para poder robarle unos trescientos dólares de los cuales la mitad eran de su hermana.

-Vuelve a acercarte a su hermana y la próxima vez yo traeré a la mía. A ver cuánto aguantas contra Evie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Mañana voy a ver la nueva película de Star Wars. He terminado mis exámenes y voy a comprarme el Assassins Creed Syndicate por navidades.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis, os lo agradezco a todos de corazón espero que lo sigáis haciendo.**

 **Capítulo 4: El examen**

Los primeros días de invierno, cuando el frío aumenta pero se sigue viendo a los estudiantes con sus típicas sudaderas. Un aura de inquietud se extendía por todo el instituto. El destino de los alumnos de todos los cursos se pendía en un hilo, y hoy se vería si ese hilo se rompía o no.

-Estad preparados en cuanto deje el papel sobre vuestros pupitres.-Dijo el profesor con una buena cantidad de folios en sus brazos.-Preparaos.

Era la hora de hacer la prueba final de evaluación.

…

7:30 AM

El muchacho fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos para luego mirar la hora en el despertador, eran las siete y media de la mañana. Bien. ¿Porqué era esto bueno para Connor? Pues que entra al instituto a las nueve, tendría una hora más para poder estudiar.

Había intentado estar relajado para que ese día le saliera el examen de ese día. Sería un examen global por lo que entrarían pruebas de Lengua, Matemáticas, Ciencias, Física y Biología. Y para colmo el examen tendría lugar a las últimas dos horas de ese día, que era un viernes. Y no cualquier viernes, sino el viernes antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad.

Connor había hecho todo lo posible para dormir bien ese día, pero a pesar de eso y de todos los números y letras que rondaban por la cabeza, había una imagen que no abandonaba su mente.

-Aveline…

8:45 AM

La chica castaña había terminado dormida sobre todos sus apuntes. Creo que Evie tendría que escribir una nueva regla en su libreta. No quedarse estudiando hasta las tres de la madrugada.

De golpe la chica sintió una sensación fría sobre su costado haciendo que se exaltara y gritara.

-¡Pero qué cojones!

Lo siguiente que oyó Evie fue la risa de su hermano que tenía un cubo de agua vacío sobre sus manos.

-Tú me dijiste que tú me harías esto si yo no me despertaba, pues bien, yo solo quería cumplir con mi deber.-Dijo el muchacho.

-Si no me quedaran solo quince minutos para llegar al instituto, te arrancaría la…-La chica no pudo continuar porque su hermano le tiró otro cubo de agua.

-Cierra la boca, vístete y seca tus apuntes porque aunque no lo creas eso no es agua. Son tus babas.

10:30 AM

Altair tenía pensado pasarse ese recreo estudiando para el examen de la tarde. Tenía que aprobarlo. Tenía que demostrar a su padre que el hecho de que le hubiera cambiado de instituto no afectaría a sus actitudes académicas. Si creía que eso le iba a afectar es que no conocía para nada Altair.

-¿Altair?-Una voz femenina le llamó a el castaño. Era ella. Era Jun.

La chica sin decir nada se sentó al lado del sarraceno, a una distancia adecuada por supuesto. No la culpaba, después de todo el chico había actuado y hablado como si fuera un dominante sexual. Pero no se arrepentía, había podido saborear de la mejor forma esos suaves labios.

-¿Cómo llevas el examen de esta tarde?-Preguntó la asiática.

-Bien, casi he terminado de estudiar la teoría.

-Todos nos estamos esforzando mucho, incluso Edward está repasando la práctica de física…-La pelinegra no pudo continuar porque el chico tapó su boca con la mano.

-Jun, podríamos pasarnos los próximos quince minutos hablando de el examen , los compañeros y nuestra vida escolar; pero creo que ni tu ni yo queremos oír esas gilipolleces.-Hizo una pausa sin retirar la mano.- Si quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó el otro día lo único que te puedo decir es que me pillaste en un momento muy sensible, yo no suelo ser así pero desde que me separaron de mis amigos y de mi vida escolar anterior creí que no podría empezar de nuevo.-Hizo una pausa de nuevo.-Pero cuando me dijiste que sentías algo por mí sentí que algo en mí que había estado encubierto durante mucho tiempo había salido a la luz finalmente. Por eso te besé. Y por eso a mí también me gustaría tener algo contigo. Claro, solo si tu quieres.

El castaño retiró la mano de la boca de la chica, pero fue tal para su sorpresa que antes de que lo viera venir estaba volviendo a saborear los labios de esa chica. Esto sería el principio de algo bueno.

Mientras tanto desde la lejanía, un muchacho castaño miraba la escena con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si él es capaz de sacar sus sentimientos a la luz, yo también. -Arno se puso su capucha azul antes de empezar a moverse.- Elise, espérame.

…

12:55 PM

Aiden tenía problemas, muchos problemas. ¿Era el inminente examen? No. Se había quedado en clase estudiando. El problema era que tenía que ir a la tienda Game para poder ir a comprar el nuevo juego de Ubisoft "Look Cats". El juego nuevo de hackeo y combate cercano o con armas de fuego, todo compañado con un juego libre impresionante. Pero tendría que hacer una cola increíble y eso le llevaría como tres horas.

Revisando tranquilamente sus apuntes de biología, Aiden opinó que mejor sería llamar a su casa ahora mismo para decir que llegaría tarde.

-¿Hola?

El castaño tragó duro cuando escuchó una voz femenina responderle después de varias tonadas. ¿Su madre? No. Algo pero, su hermana.

-Pásame a mamá, enana.

-Ah, eres tú bobo.

-Sí, hola a ti también –gruñó Aiden-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en casa ahora?

-A diferencia de ti, yo acabe el instituto hace dos días. ¿Que ahora no puedo estar en mi propia casa?-ironizó ella de manera burlona, haciendo rodar los ojos al hermano-.¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?

-¿Estudiando?-respondí como si fuese obvio-. ¿Se te olvidó que hoy tengo mi prueba de evaluación final?

-Ah, cierto-suspiró Nicky-. Lo siento, todavía se me hacía una costumbre verte correteando como un idiota en casa porque se te hacía tarde al llegar al colegio.

-Ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente el castaño.-¿Podrías pasarme a mi madre, por favor? ¿Por qué tienes tú su teléfono?

-Mamá salió al banco.

-¡Mierda!

-Hey, ¿qué son esas palabras, bobo?

-¿Por qué no se llevó el teléfono? -inquirió Aiden ignorando su regaño. Nicky suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

-Ya sabes lo paranoica que es. No le gusta ni llevarse las tarjetas de crédito a los centros comerciales porque cree que se la van a duplicar en los puntos de venta o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró. Su madre definitivamente era un caso perdido.

-¿Para qué la querías? ¿Es que te vas a comprar un videojuego? —mofó la chica, riéndose.

Aiden se sonrojó ante su descubrimiento, pero como es él tuve que negárselo. Su hermana era un idiota.

-Prff, ¿quién me crees? ¿Un niño de siete años?

-¡Hola, Aiden!

El castaño soltó un gritillo agudo al sentir la voz de Evie, su compañera de mesa, pegada a su oído. Ella rió por su ingeniosa broma mientras que a él le dieron tres paros cardiacos seguidos porque casi dejó soltar el teléfono y lo intentó atajar entre malabares. La voz gruñona de Nicky resonó cuando por fin pude tomarlo.

-¿Quién fue esa? -preguntó como si fuera el diablo, en serio. Bajó un par de octavas inclusive, haciéndose sonar más aterradora de lo que posiblemente es.

-M-mi… compañera de… clase.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¿De qué religión es? ¿Habláis entre vosotros? ¿Te coquetea? ¿Se le conoce alguna infidelidad? ¿Es vegetariana? ¿Estás al tanto de las posibilidades de que pueda tener VIH?

Silencio. Evie también quedó en las mismas, porque cabe destacar que aunque Aiden no lo tuviera en altavoz, Nicky tenía un tono de voz alto y las bocinas del Smartphone suenan lo suficiente como para que alguien más escuchara su conversación.

-Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde hoy.

-¡Alto, bobo! ¡No vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!

-Adiós, Nicky. Te quiero.

-¡Aiden!

Aiden suspiró aliviado cuando por fin su teléfono quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar a su compañera.

-Qué simpático es tu herman.

-Y que lo digas -le respondió con sarcasmo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas a todos, mis asesinos(Sí, este es el nombre que voy a poner a mis lectores y si no os gusta podéis ir a quejaros a la oficina del consumidor), tengo que decir que la Navidad ha sido solo la mitad de buena. Ha sido mala porque este año mi familia me ha preguntado cosas sobre mi futuro.** _¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Ya tienes decidida la optativa? ¿Ya has elegido la carrera? ¿Ya has conseguido un trabajo de media jornada?_ **Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas han sido no. Pero fue buena porque pude tener el nuevo Assassins Creed Syndicate. ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz!**

 **Bueno pero al grano, el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar el día de Nochevieja. Día especial, capítulo especial. Tengo algo grande planificado para ese día y para nuestros personajes.**

 **Hoy haré un consultorio. Tengo planeado poner este fanfic en el grado de Longfic, y quiero que todos vosotros me deis ideas para poder darle al fanfic más virilla. Os invitó a dejar reviews, anónimos, PMs…**

 **Para terminar responderé a los reviews de los últimos días que no he podido consultar.**

 _Nicole1992:_ **Me ha sorprendido mucho verte, no sabía que a ti también te gustara Assassins Creed. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí. Yo también te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2016.**

 _Madness:_ **Me alegro de que el capítulo también te gustara, sé que la espera puede resultar molesta, lo sé de primer mano porque antes de escritor fui lector. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Feliz navidad.**

 _AthenaExclamation:_ **Me alegra que te guste cómo va quedando la historia. Mis asesinos favoritos son Altair, Ezio, Connor y Edward, la primera generación. La verdad es que la pelea con Duccio la intenté adaptar lo mejor posible. Tranquila porque tengo grandes cosas planeadas para Claudia, Evie y compañía. Cuando me dijiste sobre los Blighters yo no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero ahora que he podido jugar Syndicate creo que podre hacer algo con ellos y con los Rooks. Tenía pensado desde el principio que Ezio se quedara con Cristina, a mí también me encantan esos dos. De hecho cuando jugué la secuencia en la que muere, casi estampo el mando contra la televisión de lo enfadado que estaba. Espero seguir viéndote a ti también por aquí. Feliz navidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno chicos, espero que tengáis un 2016 muy crujiente y supongo que esto lo leeré dentro de un año y me reiré. La verdad es que ahora he visto capítulos primerizos de mis fanfic y tengo que decir que he cambiado sin darme cuenta. Niños no crezcáis, es una trampa ¡Its a trap1 Así que si estas entre una edad de entre diez y veinte años, aprovecha y pasa tiempo con tus amigos, juega a la consola. No intentes ser mayor porque ya llegará y cuando llega es una mierda. Bueno que os regalen muchas cosas y…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

El joven Aiden se disponía a tomar una siesta pues el último día de clase había sido realmente agotador. ¿Había tenido su examen final? No. Ese lo hizo hace una semana, aquel horrible día que habló con su hermana por teléfono mientras que Evie escuchaba.

El día de hoy había tenido que ir a recoger las notas para así poder pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Increíblemente todos los de clase aprobaron, con mayores o menores notas pero aprebaron.

-¡Despierta, Aiden!-Gritó Edward a su amigo para que le prestara atención.

-Buenos días, Edward.

-Aiden, tengo algo muy serio que contarte.-Dijo el rubio.

El castaño con gorra se puso atento a lo que tenía que decir el rubio. Parecía que iba a decirle que iba a desvelar una organización secreta.

-He conseguido invitar a Anne a la fiesta de Fin de Año.

-Mucha suerte.-Terminó de decir el castaño mientras bostezaba.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Tú también te vienes!

-¿Yo? Pero si solo sería un estorbo.-Dijo Aiden.

-¡Me encantaría ir con ella a solas! Pero…

-¿Pero…?-Empezó a cuestionar el castaño.

-Me da vergüenza…-Terminó de decir el rubio.

Aiden se quedó sorprendido ante aquella revelación. El gran Edward Kenway avergonzado a que le dejen solo con una chica hermosa.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir, Aiden?-Fue en ese momento en el que Edward puso atención en la gemela de su amigo Jacob y sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea.-Venga, invita tú también a alguien.

-¿Y a quién se supone que voy a invitar yo?

-A Evie, por ejemplo.-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si a mí Evie no me gusta!

-Se te nota un montón.-Dijo el rubio.-Vas a ir y se lo vas a pedir. Tampoco le vas a pedir que se case contigo.

Aiden se fue acercando lentamente y con un paso muy inseguro hasta donde estaba Evie. Es cierto que sentía ciertos sentimientos por la chica. Pero sentirlos y luego pedirle que fuera a una cita con él, era dar un paso demasiado grande.

-Hola Aiden, ¿qué pasa?-Dijo la castaña notando la presencia del chico.

-Yo…Verás…¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la feria de Año Nuevo?

-¿Festival? Pues la verdad es que…-La chica fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-¿Un festival? Me parece guay, me apunto.-Dijo ltair que entró en acción.

-Si él va a ir entonces yo también.-Dijo su ahora novia Jun que estaba al lado.

-¡Y yo! La verdad es que me apetece-Dijo Connor.

-Algodón de azúcar, granizados, manzanas de caramelo. Yo voy.-Afirmó en ese momento Aveline.

-¿Cómo es que se te h olvidado invitarme, Edward?-Cuestionó Adewale.

-¡Dejad que os enseñe el verdadero encanto de las fiestas!-Declaró Jacob.

Y en menos de un minuto, la cita doble que iban a tener Edward y Aiden se convirtió en una excursión escolar a l que fue toda la clase.

…

-Joder, llego tarde a la cit…Digo a la fiesta. ¡Mierda!-Decía Aiden mientras conducía el Audi de su padre hasta llegar a la plaza de aparcamiento privada. Pero entonces vio que ya había un coche estacionado allí, uno que conocía.-Encima Damian ha aparcado en mi sitio otra vez. Ya verás. ¡Toma!-Decía Aiden mientras empujaba el coche colina abajo.-¡Estoy hasta los cojones de ti. Damian! Te vas a enterar tú de lo que vale un peine. Ya verás. Se te van a ir las ganas de aparcar en mi sitio esta vez y todas las del mundo. Mírale, tiene una matrícula de Las Vegas. ¡Pero si Damian no es de Las Vegas! Un momento…Damian no es de Las Vegas. Ay, que el coche que acabo de tirar colina abajo no es el de Damian…La madre que me parió.

…

Ezio tenía pensado llevar a Cristina a la fiesta. Puede que el presentarle a sus amigo ayudara un poco a la distancia que ahora llevaban los dos. Pero antes de ir a la fiesta el pelinegro terminaría de ver la película de Pixels con su madre y sus hermanos. Fue en ese momento en el que su padre entró en el salón vestido con una sudadera blanca con roja y una chaqueta vaquera de color marrón.

-¡A ver, reunión familiar! Necesito un momento de atención, por favor y no me interrumpáis hasta que termine. Como todos sabéis estoy…estamos pasando un momento…O sea, las cosas no nos van del todo bien…A ver…¡Papá va a hacer una cosa! Si en dos días no ha vuelto llamad a la…Bueno, no llaméis a la policía. Pues nada, recordadme así…Bueno, así no, con la capucha tapándome la cara no. En fin, ya me entendéis. ¡Os quiero!-Y sin decir nada más su padre salió de la casa.

…

Cuando llegó la hora de reunirse en la fiesta todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por una acción inesperada. ¡Altair y Jun habían venido juntos y de la mano!

-Perdonadme, pero yo no me lo trago.-Dijo Jacob.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Altair con algo de enfado.

-Pues…Digámoslo así, ella es muy kawaii y tú eres muy gore.-Dijo el gemelo masculino.

A Altair esa declaración le cabreó mucho y solo se le ocurrió una forma de poder cerrarle la boca a todos los presentes. Agarró a la pelinegra por la cintura y le dio un beso. Peo no era cualquier beso, era uno que decía: _Soy capaz de tirármela aquí y ahora con vosotros mirando._ Un mensaje que todos captaron pues todas las féminas se agarraron más fuerte de sus acompañantes.

-¿Podemos empezar a movernos, por favor?

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy alejado de donde estaba el grupo, dos pelinegros observaban atentamente pero había uno que quería hablar.

-Oye, Shay.-Musitó un joven que llevaba un conjunto plateado, rojo y negro.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-Preguntó con pesadez el otro chico que tenía coleta y llevaba una sudadera roja con el alzacuellos de rojo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no me miras como antes.

-No empieces uno de tus números César, por favor.

-¿Es que acaso ya no te gusto?

-Cesar, tú nunca me has gustado.-Dijo Shay percatándose de que el grupo de la otra clase se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Es por la pelirroja, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo competir con esas caderas con las que todo el día anda pavoneándose de arriba abajo.

-¡Cesar no empieces otra vez! Soy heterosexual. Tengo una novia. ¡Olvídame de una vez!

-Ven aquí, Shay. Bésame. ¡Cesar! Bésame.- Decían los dos jóvenes mientras luchaban entre ellos.-¡Quita, coño! Ven aquí, mi amor. ¡Pero serás! No te resistas, Shay. ¡La madre que te parió! ¡Cesar joder! No luches, mi florecita de azúcar. ¡Suéltame!-Shay, para que se apartara, terminó dándole una bofetada a Cesar, quién empezó a llorar en el suelo.-Me siento tan sucio.

De pronto Shay se percató de que el grupo de la otra clase y todas las demás personas que estaba alrededor habían visto la escena y la estaban comentando.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos a la parejita solos. Vamos.-Dijo Arno con una sonrisa y empezó a liderar el grupo hasta que se fueron.

De repente el móvil de Shay empezó a sonar y cuando lo cogió se oyó la voz de Haytham.

-Atención equipo 2, ¿qué cojones habéis hecho¿ ¡El objetivo iba a pasar ahora ha dado la vuelta! Seis semanas de planificación al garete, ya me contaréis lo que estabais haciendo.

-Se lo dices tú, ¿vale?-Musitó Cesar.

Cuando la noche estaba llegando a su fin, Arno se encontró con su amiga de la infancia Elise.

-¡Elise! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!

-Iba a venir con mi novio pero no le encuentro. ¿Le has visto?

-Eh, no, no le he visto.-Mintió el chico de la sudadera azul.

-Ah, vale. ¿Ellos son tus compañeros de clase? Encantada de conoceros.-Les saludó la pelirroja.

-Sí, son ellos .¿Oye, porqué estáis sonriendo tanto?

En ese momento Ezio señaló a un pedazo de muérdago que estaba encima de las cabezas de los dos amigos.

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!-Empezaron a gritar todos los del grupo.

Arno antes de tomar una decisión miró el gran reloj de la plaza. ¡Solo faltaban diez segundos para el año nuevo!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4, 3, 2, 1…

El castaño cogió de las mejillas a la que una vez fue su amiga de la infancia y la besó como si fuera su amante. Si lo que acababa de hacer era un error, por lo menos sería un error que habría cometido el año pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los pequeños asesinos**

Las fiestas siguieron de forma normal. Los Kenway pasaron el resto de la navidad juntos. Los Frye decidieron ir a pasar el día de reyes junto conj su amigo Henry. Y Ezio…bueno, digamos que él y Cristina pudieron pasar juntos y sobre todo a gusto el resto de las fiestas.

La vuelta al instituto no fue gran cosa, todos habían tenido un rendimiento aceptable, pero los de la otra clase no les dejaban de restregar el hecho de que ellos daban más la talla para los exámenes iniciales. A muchos no les gustaba tanta fanfarronería, en especial a Altair que en más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas por desafiarle al profesor de Sable. Pero lo que pasaría hoy era algo que no se lo esperaría nadie..

-Chicos, tengo qué deciros una cosa.-Empezó a hablar el maestro.-Al parecer unos chiquillos de el primer curso se han metido en unos problemas con los de la clase de al lado. Yo sé que estos chicos son inocentes de todo cargo del que se los acusa, por eso voy a ir a defenderlos delante de la profesora Juno. Lo que necesito es que vosotros les vigiléis a los chicos mientras que yo estoy fuera. ¿Os creéis capaces de poder hacerlo?

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí preguntándose si eran aptos para esa tarea, hasta que uno de ellos decidió contestar.

-¡No se preocupe profesor, a mí se me daba genial ser el canguro de Evie cuando éramos pequeños!-Gritó Jacob.

Por la terrible ocurrencia el castaño recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su gemela.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar tanto la nota?-Le contestó Evie enfadada.

-Bueno viendo que Jacob y Evie muestran tanta iniciativa…¡Pasad!-Pidió Al-Mualim a los que estaba afuera.

Acto seguido entraron a la sala cuatro jovencitos que no debían sobre pasar la edad de doce años. Un chico tenía una sudadera blanca con detalles rojos mientras que el otro tenía gafas y vestía un jersey de color gris. También había dos chicas, una era rubia y llevaba una chaqueta vaquera marrón mientras que la pelinegra vestía un chándal negro y gris mientras quee tenía colgados de su cuello unos auriculares.

-Chicos os presento a Desmond Miles, Shaun Haustings, Lucy Stillman y Rebeca Crane. Cuidadlos.-Dijo el maestro antes de que saliera de la sala.

Les conocían a los cuatro. Desmond era el alma de su clase y siempre sobresalía en todo lo que a él le interesaba, no dejaba de hablar de sus sueños y de las estupideces que quería ser cuando fuera mayor, un día quería ser astronauta y al siguiente arqueólogo, a Altair le caía más o menos bien ese niño. Shaun era el más inteligente de su curso y el que tenía más que claro lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero de vez en cuando se pasaba de listo. Lucy era una chica buena e inteligente, pero de vez en cuando se mostraba tan efusiva respecto a sus sentimientos que llegaba a dar miedo. Por último Rebeca, no había mucho que contar acerca de ella, solo que era una chica gamer y tenía ciertas amistades con Aiden debido a que se había llegado a conocer el día en el que el castaño fue a comprar su juego.

El joven Miles se aproximó a Altair.

-¿Eh, que passa hermano Altair?

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados ante la tremenda gracia que dio el comentario del jovencito.

-Tú eres tonto.-Dijo Rebeca al respecto con una actitud prepotente.

-Y tú idiota.-Respondió el chico como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado un juguete.

-Genial, ¿a eso os dedicáis ahora?-Preguntó la rubia con pesadez.

-Joder, tenéis que darme un respiro. Llevo las últimas tres semanas metido en ese maldito trasto.-Se quejó Desmond.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a pasar de todo mientras nuestra evaluación se desmorona.-Recriminó Lucy a Desmond.

-Lucy, solo digo que es duro para mí.

-¡Claro! Los demás estamos de vacaciones.-Se quejó esta vez la pelinegra.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal un yoga colectivo de la amistad? ¿No?-Entró en escena esta vez Shaun.

-Eres cojonudo Shaun pero por favor…cállate.-Sentenció el castaño.

Altair no pudo aguantar más las estupideces de Desmond y Lucy y decidió cerrarles la boca.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?

Desmond fruncío el ceño ante la pregunta y rápidamente giré hacia la chica rubia, que también imitó la acción al unísono.

-No-maquinaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el castaño les mirara todavía más extraño.

-Por favor, ¿en serio quieren negarlo?-Volvió a la carga el sarraceno.

-Solo… solo nos conocemos de primaria-contestó Lucy por ambos. Por un momento se la vio dudar, sobre si quería decir algo más.

-Vaya, no pareciera.-Sentenció el castaño.

Las mejillas de Lucy se habían puesto de un tono rosa, quizás ante la suposición de Altair y la idea que más o menos se haría de ellos dos juntos. A Desmond lo único que s le vino a la mente era saber si saldría del lío en el que se habían metido.

Y mientras Altair continuaba analizándoles, se podía sentir la desesperación de Lucy crecer.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron inquietos y a punto de estallar en carcajadas por los recientes sucesos.

-¿Te imaginas a Lucy y a Desmond juntos?-Le preguntó Rebeca a Shaun.

-La verdad es que esperaba que ella tuviera mejor gusto.-Contestó el rubio.

-Tú y yo nos enamoraremos algún día también.

-Es cierto…Un momento, ¿qué?

-Porqué no nos concentramos en saber porqué estáis aquí.-Se acopló Connor a la conversación.-Se puede saber qué les habéis hecho a la otra clase?

-Nosotros no, fueron ellos. Pero creo que será mejor que os lo explique Desmond, después de todo él es el que se enfrentó a Shay.

De un salto Arno salió de su asiento y se paró delante del jovencito.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a ese comemierdas?

-Bueno, sentaos y poneros cómodos porque tengo una historia muy larga y voy a tardar mucho tiempo en explicarlo todo. Y atentos, porque es aquí cuando la cosa se complica.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos asesinos! ¡Un mes! ¡Un bendito mes sin actualización! Lo lamento mucho, pero es que me he comprado la trilogía de Assassins Creed Chronicles (Y la verdad es que mola mazo para ser un juego de 2D) En fin, lamento el no poder traeros un nuevo capítulo pero me temo que mi cabeza no funciona.**

 **Espero poder traeros capítulo nuevo para el próximo viernes, pero antes de eso necesito vuestra ayuda.**

 **No sé en estos momentos el rumbo exacto del fanfic así que me gustaría que me dejarais reviews para que los tenga en cuenta porque como el escritor no está en funcionamiento espero que los lectores le puedan ayudar, dándole ideas y de más cosas. Así que por favor dejadme vuestras opiniones.**

 **Por último responderé a los reviews que me habéis dejado y que no he podido responder:**

 _Guapalupe1992:_ **Yo también me jugué el primeros hace ocho años. Wow, cuesta creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Odio hacerme viejo. Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo mis historias.**

 _Guest:_ **Ya he añadido a Desmond y tengo intención de meter a Clay en un futuro muy próximo.**

 _Guest:_ **Me imagino el que te hayas sentido algo raro/a al ver a Giovanni con esa actitud pero en cuanto le vuelvas a ver lo entenderás. Y respecto a los templarios…Se nota que tú has cambiado de bando al jugar Rogue. Bueno, mi plan es darle en el futuro más protagonismo a Shay y a Haytham pues al igual que en los juegos ellos están conectados entre sí.**

 _Madness:_ **Me alegro que Desmond te haya parecido tierno, es por eso que le he dado una edad menor que la de los otros personajes pues en el fondo Desmond nos ha demostrado en el juego que es muy niño. Y tranquila porque Desmond se meterá en más líos porque…¿En serio? ¿Quién no ha hecho una cosa de esas a los doce años?**

 _Lobo alfa 17_ **: Bienvenido a la hermandad, hermano. Me gusta que mi historia te haya parecido interesante.**

 _Gonza-chan_ **: Bienvenido a la hermandad, hermano. Me alegro que mi historia te haya encantado. Admito que estoy subscrito al canal de Assassins Creed Mania pero no lo uso porque yo me he pasado toda la saga de los asesinos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo que Desmond hizo.**

Desmond y Lucy se encontraban en un aula vacía mientras organizaban varios cubos que tenían diferentes contenidos en su interior. Un uno había tiza hecha polvo, en el otro había agua y en el último había agua sucia. Viendo que había una fregona en las manos de Desmond se podía deducir que los jóvenes habían estado limpiando su clase.

-¿Porqué siempre era así?-Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Así de alucinante?-Contestó el moreno mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

-No, me refiero así de estúpido. ¿Porqué tenías que empezar una pelea campal con Daniel en medio de la clase?

-Pues porque yo soy lo mejor y él es lo peor.

La chica soltó un suspiro de pesadez. En verdad su amigo podía llegar a ser un completo estúpido a veces, aunque de algún modo era eso lo que le gustaba tanto de el muchacho.

-Bueno, mejor que ahora nos preocupemos de el trabajo de historia que hay que entregar el viernes.-Dijo Lucy con tono de autoridad.

-A mí no me mires. He estado debajo del escenario durante tres semanas para poder hacer representación de las primeras civilizaciones. Solo falta que Shaun y Rebecca traigan los decorados que les pedimos.

Acto seguido entraron en el aula los dos jóvenes mencionados que al parecer venían con las manos vacías. Pero eso no era todo, se podía ver que Shaun estaba todo lleno de tierra y sucio.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Pues veníamos con los decorados pero de camino a aquí nos han abordado los del el curso superior y nos han dicho que ellos los necesitaban, les dijimos que no. Entonces, Otso Berg ha venido y nos los ha quitado a la fuerza. Este pringao intentó hacerle frente y el muy cabrón le empujó.

-¿Y tú estás bien?-Preguntó en ese momento Desmond.

-Pues claro, se necesita algo más que un supersoldado escolar para frenar a Shaun Haustings, El Intrépido.-Contestó el chico de gafas con orgullo.

-En realidad se lo preguntaba a Rebecca.

-Pero tranquilos porque yo me he llevado algo suyo también. Mirad.-En ese momento la muchacha pelinegra se quitó su gorro de lana y les mostró a los demás la insignia de de un árbol.-El idiota lleva esto siempre. Lo cuida más que Gollum a su tesoro.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante esa revelación. Si Berg codiciaba tanto esa insignia eso significaba que ya se habría percatado de su ausencia y eso significaba que iría…a por ellos.

-Mira que llegas a ser idiota, Becs.-Dijo Shaun.

-A veces llegas a darme miedo.-Insinuó Lucy.-Bueno chicos, espero que halláis hecho un testamento porque fue un placer conoceros.

-Tranquila preciosa, yo te protegeré. No voy a dejar que ese bobo te toque ni un pelo.-Dijo Desmond con dedicación a lo que la rubía terminó sonrojada.

El muchacho agarró un borrador de la pizarra para luego meterlo en el cubo lleno de tiza. Más tarde, Desmond hizo una trampilla que funcionaría de forma que en cuanto alguien se resbalara con el borrador terminaría con el cubo de tiza sobre su cuerpo.

-Confiad en mí. Esto lo ví en un episodio de Naruto. En cuanto el idiota cree la pantalla de humo nosotros aprovecharemos y saldremos para poder hablar con la directora Juno.-Explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron esperando hasta que oyeron pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir el grupo de chicos se puso en posición para salir.

-Desmond…solo quería decirte que ese episodio también me lo vi. Y me encantó.-Dijo Rebecca entre susurros.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver cómo Berg, vestido con su chaqueta negra con detalles rojos se resbaló sobre el borrador y cómo se le cayó encima el cubo de tiza. Desmond cogió a Lucy de la mano y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta atravesando la pantalla de humo. Pero entonces el muchacho moreno sintió cómo una mano le agarraba de la sudadera y le tiraba a él de vuelta al aula junto con la chica.

-Ya veo que vosotros estáis hechos unos bandidos sinvergüenzas.-Dijo Shay quien había entrado en escena.

-¡Shay! ¡Putos mocosos! ¡Los mato! ¡LOS MATO!-Gritaba Berg mientras se intentaba quitar los polvos de los ojos.

El grupo de los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron de piedra mientras que Shay hacía importante el hecho de que él era mucho más alto que los chicos de doce años.

Desmond sabía que aunque Shay no fuera tan malo como Berg no podría evitar que este último hiciera que él y sus amigos se llevaran algún que otro golpe y algún castigo. Había que actuar rápido. Unas palabra cruzaban la mente del moreno: **Prince of Persia**

Acto seguido, Desmond agarró la otra cubeta que estaba llenó de agua sucia para luego tirársela a Cormac y de un salto y con un único golpe consiguiera encajárselo en la cabeza. ¡Había funcionado! Ahora había que correr y encontrar a la directora o a cualquier otro profesor.

…

-Y más o menos eso fue lo que ocurrió.-Terminó Desmond de contar su aventura.

-Wow. Tú. Un simple niño. Pudo contra el idiota que me ha robado a mi amada. Creo que esto es un montaje contra mí.-Dijo Arno con cierto aire pesimista.

-Anímate, amigo. Ahora sabes que tienes posibilidades.-Dijo Edward mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de el castaño.

-Pero ahora que Berg y Shay has sido castigados, lo más probable es que ahora los de la aula contraria vengan a por nosotros.-Dijo Shaun.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Solo tenemos doce años!

En ese momento, Jacob le acarició la cabeza a Shaun.

-Tranquilo chaval. Nosotros os protegeremos. De hecho, creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para mí. Siempre he deseado ser el líder de una banda, uno firme pero justo. Llevaríamos uniforme, y seríamos la mezcla impensable de rufianes bajo el mismo nombre. Eso es Evie, nos uniremos.-Le terminó de decir Jacob a su hermana mientras que no se había dado cuenta de que toda la clase le había escuchado.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuando te uniste a ese grupo de jugadores de **Magic The gatering**?-Le contestó la castaña.

-Eso fue diferente, me habían eliminado las tierras. ¡Ya lo tengo! Nos llamaremos los "Rooks".-Terminó su discurso Jacob.

-Jacob, eres mi hermano y te quiero pero esta es sin duda la idea más estúpida que has tenido.-Le dijo amablemente su hermana.

-¿Realmente crees que es una idea estúpida?-Preguntó el castaño.

-¡ES UNA IDEA ESTÚPIDA!-Le contestó esta vez toda la clase.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los asesinos y los templarios**

Una mano empezó a golpear la puerta del aula con mucha fuerza por lo que Arno fue a abrirla, pero en cuanto movió en pomo la puerta de se terminó de abrir por Otso Berg, quién aún seguía lleno de tiza. Aquel muchacho se autoinvitó a entrar y lo mismo fue para sus camaradas Shay, Elise y Crawford.

-Por favor, pasad. Estáis en vuestra casa.-Dijo sarcásticamente Arno.

Antes que los otros estudiantes los vieran, Edward y Jacob metieron a los niños en unas de las casillas que tenían en clase. ¡Qué suerte que eran tan pequeños que cabían!

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntó Berg que seguía negro de ira.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los profesores? Nuestro tutos hace tiempo que se ha ido. Tardará en volver.-Siguió Arno con su juego sarcástico.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Dorian. ¿Dónde están los mocosos?

-Berg, amigo mío, creo que si aquí hay un mocoso, ese eres tú porque solo hay que verte. ¿Con quién te has peleado por el juguete?-Entró en juego Altair.

Otso se estaba calentando cada vez más y más, y eso no era bueno por lo que fue Shay quien habló a continuación.

-Mirad, la cosa es simple, lo que a vosotros os gusta. Lo único que queremos es hablar con los cuatro chicos que responden a los nombre de Desmond, Shaun, Lucy y Rebecca. Queremos y necesitamos hablar con ellos.-Dijo tranquilamente el azabache.

-¿Porqué me da en la nariz que los que quieres hacer con ellos no es precisamente hablar, Cormac?-Preguntó Arno

Shay se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño y se dirigió hacia él.

-No lo sé, Dorian. No sé qué ronda por las cabezas de la gente, y ni siquiera quiero saber que ronda por la tuya. ¿Qué me encontraré ahí? ¿Pajaritos?

-No, pero puede que te encuentres con un águila que te saque los ojos a hostias.-Sentenció Dorian.

Los dos adolescentes se acercaron más e intensificaron las miradas que tenían con cada uno. Todo decía a que esos dos terminarían a golpes, pero por suerte cierta pelirroja les separó.

-Arno, por favor. Lo único que queremos hacer es hablar con esos niños. Te lo prometo. Habló Elise.

-Y una mierda. Le queréis dar una paliza. Ya sabemos lo que han hecho y sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sois unos abusones de mierda.-Sentenció Jacob.

-¿Eso significa que los habéis visto?-Entró en juego Crawford Starrick quien llevaba puesto un conjunto negro con un fular morado.

-Tal vez, no me acuerdo. Veo a mucha gente.-Dijo Jacob mientras formaba una sonrisa en su pícaro rostro.

-Será mejor que me lo empieces a decir antes de que haga que me lo digas a golpes, Frye.-Dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba violentamente a Jacob.

-No vamos a entrar en combate y mucho menos con vosotros.-Habló esta vez Evie con seriedad.

-¡Qué hipócritas! No vais a luchar porqué sabéis que sois unos malditos perdedores. Aunque, ¿qué esperar? Si tenéis en esta clase a Pocahontas y a Mulán.-Dijo Starrick mientras señalaba a Connor y a Jun.

-Tengo una idea, Crawford. ¿Y si te cortas el pelo antes de que empiece a barrer el suelo contigo?-Dijo Altair a causa de lo que le habían dicho a su chica.

Todos en la clase empezaron a quedarse callado a causa del comentario del sarraceno, hasta que se oyó una voz desde las taquillas.

-¡Turn down for what!

Todos aquellos que sabían la verdadera localización de los muchachos quedaron en shock al oír esa frase.

-¿Qué coño ha sido?-Preguntó Otso quién por fin se había tranquilizado, hasta cierto punto.

-Mi hámster.-Dijo Ezio poniéndose en frente de las taquillas junto con varios de sus compañeros.-Y no puedes verle. Es de mi hermano.

-¡Cabrones! ¡Les escondéis ahí! ¡Los mato! ¡LOS MATO!-Se enfureció Berg.

Antes de que el de la chaqueta se diera cuenta, Desmond había salido de la taquilla y se había escondido debajo de las mesas para luego salir y golpear la nuca de Berg con una cantimplora que había encontrado. De todos modos en golpe no debió de ser muy fuerte porque instantáneamente Otso se tapó la zona herida y le atinó tal golpe a Desmond que le mandó a volar hasta donde estaban los encapuchados.

Nikolai fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a empujar a Berg para que saliera del aula mientras que el resto de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo con sus camaradas.

-¿Pero tú de qué coño vas?-Preguntó furioso el rubio.

-¡El muy cabrón me ha dado con la cantimplora, voy a llamar a la directora!

-¡Le acabas de partir la boca a un crío de doce años, a la directora la voy a llamar yo!-Gritaba Altair.

-¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo, genio! Mis tres amigos lo han visto y tengo la prueba del crimen. ¡Venga!

-Tu prueba me pertenece a mí y no sé si sabes contar pero por lo menos doce personas han visto como Desmond caía al suelo. ¡Adiós!-Decía Ezio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jacob fue a socorrer a Desmond mientras este seguía en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Eres un cabrón muy duro!-Le dijo el castaño al menor con entusiasmo.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas se tranquilizaron. El pobre chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus ojos no soltaran lágrimas pues el golpe había sido realmente fuerte. De repente el moreno sintió algo frío en su mejilla herida. Al girar se encontró con el rostro de su amiga quien le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Eres un completo idiota, no has tenido que hacer eso.-Lucy retiró un momento el hielo de la mejilla de Desmond y le dio un ligero beso en ese preciso lugar.-Pero muchas gracias.

Desmond se sonrojó al instante y miró a la rubia quién seguía sonriendo mientras que Rebecca y Shaun miraban la imagen perplejos; y sin que el chico de gafas se diera cuenta, la azabache aprovechaba para agarrarle la mano de manera cómica.

Pero Desmond no se dio cuenta de que a parte de sus dos amigos había tres individuos que tambien habían visto la escena. Cuando los jóvenes miraron de frente se encontraron con Ezio, Jacob y Edward que mostraban una clara risa contenida.

-¡DESMOND Y LUCY, SENTADOS EN UN ÁRBOL, BESÁNDOSE!-Cantaban el grupo de adolescentes mientras que toda la clase les miraba y Desmond deseaba que aquel golpe le gubiera dejado inconsciente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Saludos, hermanos míos. No he podido comentar nada durante mis dos últimas actualizaciones. Bueno, lo que quiero que sepáis es que agradezco mucho todas las ideas que me habéis dado en los review que ahora mismo voy a responder. En cuanto a mí, estoy fantásticamente ahora que estoy de vacaciones y estoy emocionado por los nuevos datos que han salido a la luz sobre la película de Assassins Creed, creo que Michael Fassbander va a hacer un buen trabajo. Puede que meta a Aguilar en el fanfic, le pondré como una especie de estudiante de intercambio o algo así. Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos:**

 _Ghoulblack_ : Te agradezco mucho la idea de que Arno y Connor sean enemigos con Shay. La verdad es que por ahora solo le he podido enfrentar con Arno porque de alguna forma ellos se parecen mucho respecto al carácter. Y también gracias porque creo que ya va siendo hora de que entre en juego Aquiles.

 _Gonza-chan_ : Bueno, la verdad es que tu idea es bastante buena pero por desgracia para mi persona soy incapaz de visualizar una situación pues llevo un asesino desde el mismo principio. Además, yo no crucé Siria y Italia, baje al continente de abajo, surqué el Caribe, luche en París y me abrí paso a tiros por Londres para que los asesinos me traicionen así como así. Creo que esa historia deberías hacerla tú, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor un gran escritor se esconde en ti. Lo que sí me atrae es la idea de que algún personaje de Far Cry haga algún cameo.

 _Silverisaperson_ : Bueno, son personajes de Assassins Creed, tampoco es que fueran a usar camisas.

 _Madness_ : Me alegro que ames mi fanfic y te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has estado dando hasta ahora. Mi intención en esta historia es poner a Berg como un auténtico cabrón porque todavía no he olvidado lo que hizo en Syndicate.

 _Guadalupe1992_ : A ti también te agradezco todo el apoyo que me estás dando desde el principio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Saludos, hermanos míos. Siento mucho el no poder haber subido nada. Bueno, lo que quiero que sepáis una vez más es que agradezco mucho todas las ideas que me habéis dado en los reviews que ahora mismo diré. En cuanto a mí, por fin me he terminado de pasar Assassins Creed Chronicles. He vuelto a salvar a la civilización de los templarios y…lo he petado. Ha sido alucinante.**

 **Agradecimientos a** _Gonza-chan_ **(Espero que escribas mucho en tu cuaderno),** _guadalupe1992_ **(Gracias y saludos desde España) y a** _ghoulblack_ **(Gracias por la idea, de aquí a poco tiempo ya aparecerá Aquiles). En cuanto a** _TheImpetuousBrother_ **, le doy la bienvenida a la hermandad, me alegro mucho de que mi historia te parezca una obra maestra, me voy a sonrojar, espero que sigas comentando.**

 **Los hermanos de los asesinos**

La estudiosa Evie Frye se encontraba sentada frente el escritorio de su habitación, estando totalmente concentrada en su tarea. Por desgracia, eso se vería estropeado debido a que el diablillo de su hermano Jacob se acercaba lentamente por detrás para poder sorprenderla, cosa que hizo y provocó que la chica se golpeara la rodilla con la mesa al levantar la pierna.

-¡Jacob eres un idiota!-Dijo la castaña a causa del dolor.

-Venga, que no es para tanto. Bueno, otra velada en casa para Evie Frye. ¡Vamos a hacer algo hoy! ¿Quieres ir al cine o a la bolera? ¿O quieres sacar las tablas?

-No Jacob, tengo que trabajar en el trabajo que debo hacer junto que Aiden.-Contestó la gemela mientras regresaba a su tarea inicial.

-"Ah sí Aiden, es una idea fascinante" "Aiden, acércate y mira este libro muy cerquita de mí, por favor, Aiden"-Se birlaba Jacob de su hermana.

-Yo no he… En fin. Aunque no tengas nada mejor que hacer, yo protejo mi nota media.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que dice siempre papa?-Insinuó el muchacho.

-No dejes que los sentimientos se interpongan en la misión. Ahora déjame en paz.-Respondió frustrada la chica.

-Venga, ¿ni siquiera quieres salir con tus amigas y presumir de lo bueno que está tu gemelo?-Bromeó Jacob.

-No, es una idea estúpida. Además cuando te muestro en público mis amigas siempre dicen que no podemos ser gemelos ya que no nos parecemos en nada de nada-Sentenció Evie a su gemelo.

-Es por una gran revelación que te tengo que dar ahora. Eres adoptada Evie, un indigente te dejó en la puerta hace dieciséis años en una cestita. Pero te hemos querido y te hemos criado como una de nosotros.

La muchacha ya no pudo soportar más las burlas de su hermano mayor y se abalanzó contra él. Jacob forcejeó un poco al principio pero al final no le quedó más remedio que entregarse a la fuerza de los brazos de su hermana mayor. Evie terminó encima de Jacob, sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Por favor, no me comas! Evie era una broma, además tienes que recordar la gran leción que nos enseño la película de Frozen: Let it go, let it go…

….

Shao Jun tenía que llegar al departamento pronto o moriría. La lluvia es buena para las plantas, una mierda. Tras cruzar la calle, la chica llegó al edificio con la garganta casi irritada. Estuve a punto de avanzar hacia el resto de la calle, hasta notar de reojo una parada de autobús que tenía debajo a un niño como de ocho años o menos.

Ya estaba frente a la parada del autobús y acababa de llamar a Nikolai para que fuera a recogerla cuando sintió un toqueteó en la parte baja de su brazo. Jun se giró hacia el causante, reparando en la presencia del mismo niñito que fastidiaba a la lluvia a no estar nada mojado, al contrario de la chica. Y a pesar de que la pelinegra cargaba un humor de perros desde la mañana, no pudo contenerse ante ese niño y decirle que se veía muy adorable.

Era moreno y le llegaba como por la cintura a la muchacha, además de tener unos enormes ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad.. Aunque no sabía por qué se me hacía un parecido con la Altair o por lo menos con uno de sus conocidos, a pesar de que ambos serían como el agua y el aceite ya que su novio tenía el cabello negro y este niño tenía un castaño claro.

-¡Ah, hola! ¡Qué lindo eres!-exclamó la pelinegra poniéndose a su altura para tomarle de las mejillas regordetas.

Él gruñó ante su gesto y Jun decidió soltarlo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó todavía agachada a él.

-Kadar.-Dijo de forma casi tímida

-¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Vives por aquí?

El niño asintió. Lo vio extenderle uno de sus carritos de juguete y ella puso la mano para que lo depositara, solo que no lo hizo. La muchacha se extrañó un poco, así que probó a tomarlo de sus manos, pero él no cedió.

-¡No! -Dijo apartando sus pequeñas manos de las de Jun. Puso su carrito en el suelo y volvió a poner la mano, solo que ésta vez su dedo le estaba señalando a la chica.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Jun extrañada.

-Tu cabello es muy raro, pareces un chico.

La pelinegra parpadeó seguidamente, mirando el dedo índice del niño que le estaba señalando directamente a su cabeza. Incluso tras aquella declaración, a Jun ese mocoso le seguía pareciendo mono.

¡Aaawww, qué lindo!-masculló llevando una mano a su pelo, sin apiadarse en despeinarlo.

-¿Hermanito, qué haces?-Entró en escena un chico que era idéntico a Kadar solo que estaba claro por la apariencia que era el doble de años mayor que él. El muchacho portaba una chaqueta azul oscuro que le llegada hasta las rodilla y tenía el cabello desaliñado. Jun lo conoció al instante. Era Malik, el amigo de Altair.-Eh, yo te conozco. ¡Eres la novia de Altair!

-Pero hermano mayor, ¿a Altair le gustan los chicos?-Preguntó inocentemente Kadar a Malik.

-¡Kadar, no seas insolente!-Regañó Malik a su hermano pequeño.

-No pasa nada, me llamo Jun, encantada.-La pelinegra ofreció su mano al moreno mayor pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la manga del chico estaba vacía.-Qué corte.

-Perdón, es que este abrigo es dos tallas mayor que el que yo uso.-El muchacho terminó de arremangarse y le dio la mano al chico.-Soy Malik y este es mi hermanito Kadar.

…

En su casa Ezio y Petruccio se estaban muriendo de la risa en su habitación. Al parecer, Federico estaba hablando con su novia Carla a través del teléfono fijo de la casa, pero para la mala suerte del Audithore mayor, en la casa había tres teléfonos más y uno de ellos estaba en la habitación de los chicos.

El mediano y el pequeño se estaban partiendo el estómago con todas las sandeces que estaba diciendo en ese momento su hermano mayor, oyéndolo todo a través del manos libres. Pero llegó un momento en el que la conversación dio una subida de tono y los dos enamoradizos empezaron a hablar de temas más candentes. Ezio tenía que actuar si no quería que la inocencia de Federico se fuera en aquel instante.

-Oh sí, mamita, damelo todo.-Dijo Ezio una vez descolgó el teléfono de su habitación.

Acto seguido, Federico colgó el teléfono tratando de dar sus más sinceras disculpas a su novia y yendo a la habitación hecho una furia.

-¡EZIO! ¡PETRUCCIO!


	16. Chapter 16

DE FIESTA

Hoy era un día muy especial ¿Quieren saber porqué? Pues es que resulta que todo la clase de los encapuchados estaba presente. Todos estaban reunidos. Altair se había traído a Shao Jun para que conociese un poco más a sus amigos. Por otra parte, Malik había sido convencido por el sarraceno para ir, aunque la situación con Jun diera bastante corte, debido a que acerca de su primer encuentro Altair no tenía ni idea. Ezio había accedido a ir acompañado de Cristina. Edward y Jacob también estaban presentes, después de todo ellos habían tenido la idea. Al parecer el plan del rubio y el castaño era irse a alguna disco. Y solo Dios sabrá cómo les habrían convencido a los demás. Los únicos que faltaban eran Arno y la supuesta pareja que debía traer.

-Al fin llegan, llevamos casi una hora esperando.-Dijo Altair molesto.

-Bueno, es que a las chicas les llevo tiempo ponerse todos sus moños-contestó Ezio mientras que Crsitina le miraba mal.-Hablo de mis hermano, cielo.

-Como sea ¿A dónde vamos? ¿No creo que haya una discoteca en las afueras de Nueva York?-Preguntó Adewale indiferente.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, si.-Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?-Preguntó Nikolai ansioso.

-Al francesito y a su baguette.-Contestó el rubio.

Al cabo de unos minutos de unos minutos llegó el mencionado, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaba…Arno vino solo.

-De acuerdo. Mirad, sé que me pedisteis que trajera a alguien pero durante estas semanas no he dejado pensar en Elise y también tengo que decir que ella es la única chica que conozco.-Confesó el castaño con un semblante triste.

-No te preocupes francesito, algún día encontrarás a tu baguette ideal.-Se burló Edward. -Es una coña tío, tranquilo.

-Bueno, creo que estamos todos, bien todos en marcha-Dijo Jacob guiando al gran grupo hacia la Discoteca.

Tardaron aproximadamente una media hora en llegar al lugar a pesar de que varios se habían raidos sus propios coches y podían llevar a varios.

-Bien aquí es, este es el Trago Azul-Dijo Jacob acercándose a la entrada pero fue detenido por la persona de seguridad en la puerta.

-Eh nene, si no estás en la lista no pasas, colega.-Dijo serio la persona de seguridad.

-¿Eh?-dijo el castaño sorprendido ante tal acción.

-¿Qué, eres sordo o gilipollas?-Dijo el seguridad con cara molesta.

-Vamos tío, esto está en medio de la nada y ahí dentro debe haber cuatro gatos. Y además, aunque no lo creas, yo soy alguien importante.-Dijo Jacob de forma molesta y arrogante.

-Y mi abuelo es Hugo Silva, fuera de aquí, TinTin.-Dijo el seguridad empujando al chico para atrás.

Los chicos no querían iniciar una pelea absurda así que solo se fueron.

-¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? "TinTin"-Preguntó Aiden molesto pero con burla.

-No te preocupes aquí tenemos otra Discoteca cerca.-Dijo Edward recobrando el ánimo.

-¿Cómo es posible que las afueras no tenga una farmacia pero si tenga dos Discos?-Interrogaba Evie molesta.

-Bueno, además dos cuadras más abajo esta el Puticlub.-Mencionó Jacob.

-¿Y esta bueno?-Preguntaron todos los chicos al unisonó.

-¡ASQUEROSOS!-Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo con caras enfadadas y molestas.

-Es broma, tranquilas-Volvieron a hablar los chicos.

Se volvieron a subir a los coches y se dirigieron rumbo a la carretera. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la otra discoteca.

-Bien, ya llegamos al Trago Rosa-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, dejémonos de charla y vamos.-Dijo Jacob poniéndose en camino, pero nuevamente fue detenido en la entrada pero esta vez por una chica.

-Lo siento pero si no están en la lista no pasan-Dijo la chica de forma directa pero cortés.

-¿Es enserio?-Preguntó Jacob desanimado.

-Sí, es enserio-Contesto seria la chica.

-¿Y si te digo que somos las versiones adolescentes de unos personajes de videojuego?-Insinuó Jacob poniendo un tono seductor.

-¿Y si te digo que me importa una puta mierda?-Contestó la chica con indiferencia.

El muchacho inglés se retiro un momento eh hizo una reunión grupal fuera de la vista de la chica.

-¿Ahora qué idiota?-Cuestionó de nuevo Aiden más molesto que antes.

-Y yo que sé.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Connor?-Empezó a hablar Aveline.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Aveline?-Preguntó el mestizo un poco nervioso.

-No nos queda de otra. Es esto o nada.-Respondió la morena seria.

-Vale, pero me todos debéis una y os va a salir muy cara.-Sentenció Connor dando un suspiro.

De acuerdo, todos los demás aléjense un poco-Ordenó Aveline seria.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por las cosas que decían Connor y Aveline ¿Qué diablos va a hacer este tío? Se preguntaban todos.

Wade se puso mirando en línea recta a la chica que cuidaba la entrada.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó la morena al mestizo, mientras se ponía justo detrás de él.

-Listo.-Contestó el adolescente.

La chica le quitó a Connor la capucha y dejó ver las trenzas que escondía el muchacho. Ese día había llevado para la ocasión sus típica sudadera acompañado de una americana negra que le hacía ver muy bien vestido. En ese momento Connor empezó a caminar hacia adelante justo donde estaba la chica. La chica lo noto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

-Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el chico con el tono que siempre tenía, el cual separaba lo tímido de lo casual.

-¿Eh? yo… yo me llamo Marie-Dijo la chica de seguridad de la discoteca nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Oh, pero que nombre más lindo-Dijo el chico con el mismo tono y una sonrisa.-Yo soy Connor Kenway, pero puedes llamarme Connor.

-Gra… gracias-Respondió más nerviosa todavía.

-Bien cayó redondita.-Dijo Aveline mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que Connor y Marie se pasaron hablando durante aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Con cada comentario que hacía Connor, la chica se sonrojaba cada vez más. La pobre chica no pudo aguantar más, y le terminó dando al mestizo un abrazo mientras le invitaba a entrar tanto a él como a sus amigos y acompañantes.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-Cuestionó Malik.

-¡Mírale! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves?! ¡Es demasiado lindo! ¡A veces incluso yo tengo que contener las ganas que tengo de saltarle encima.-Exclamaba Aveline mientras le tiraba de las mejillas a Connor.

Bien vamos.-Dijo Altair dirigiéndose a la entrada de la discoteca, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decir la morena.

…

Las cosas terminaron yendo…¿Cómo decirlo de una forma delicada? Un desmadre total. Al parecer, Edward tenía un carnet falso y consiguió bebidas para todos sus amigos, a pesar de que estos aún no estaban en la edad de poder consumir. Todos terminaron bebiendo, Bailando, volando…Como decía: Un desmadre.

-Estoy sali…endo con un huevon, se llama Altair y es maricón-Decía Malik ebrio abrazado a Edward que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el sarraceno.

-Chicos, se los encargo.-Decía Evie a sus amigos refiriéndose al dúo de borrachos al que ahora se había unido Jacob.

-No te preocupes, los llevaremos a sus casas y te dejaré a ti más tarde.-Le respondió Steve.

Bien nosotros vamos a la de Edward, es mejor que Evie vaya contigo ya que ella vive más lejos y además de que tu coche es más cómodo.-Dijo Nikolai a Aiden mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Pues si no hay problema iré con gusto-Contestó la castaña mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Aiden a lo que el chico se sonrojaba.

-Ustedes también vengan a los coches, trío de locos.-Le ordenó Adewale al grupito de borrachos.

-Pues creo que a mí no me queda otra que irme solo. Ha sido un placer chicos, gracias por invitarme.-Dijo Arno de forma extraña ya que ahora tenía una actitud deferente a la que tenía cuando había empezado la diversión ¿Acaso habría pasado algo ahí dentro?

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Altair estaba algo triste porque al final Jun no se pudo quedar a dormir en su casa, ya que era algo que él llevaba tiempo deseando para poder estar más cerca de la chica. Aún no había aclarado sus sentimientos por ella. Para empezar la había besado solo unas cuantas veces, igual solo fue la emoción del momento pero sentía un sentimiento muy cálido hacia ella.

-Dime ¿te divertiste?-preguntó Ezio a Cristina mientras que hacía el camino de regreso a pie.

Claro que si, realmente todos tus compañeros son muy simpáticos-Decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te caigan bien-Decía el adolescente también con una sonrisa.- Buenas noches reina.-Se despidió Ezio.-Ya no eres una niña.

Serena se acercó y le dio un beso delicado y dulce en los labios.

-Buenas noches, campeón.-Le dijo Cristina al chico mientras abría la perta de su casa.

Steve un poco sonrojado también llegó y se dirigió a dormir. Ya dentro, todos se pusieron a descansar en sus camas, había sido una noche muy movida y tenían que descansar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas a todos y a todas mis queridos asesinos. Un saludo de el décimo cuarto mentor de España. Seguramente tendréis ganas de estrangularme porque ya os habréis dado cuenta de que no hay nueva actualización. Bueno os explico, ahora mismo estoy en la cuarta evaluación de mi instituto y el poder escribir lo tengo muy difícil. Seguramente el siguiente capítulo simplemente lo suba y no vendrá con nota de autor y no estarán vuestros reviews respondidos. Es por eso que he usado un rato que tenía libre para hacerlo.**

 _Madness:_ **Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios y sí, Malik tiene en esta historia los dos brazos. Aunque ya sabemos que él siempre está dispuesto a echar una mano.**

 _Ghoulblack:_ **En sí lo que ha hecho Connor no ha sido una seducción sino una tranquila conversación en el que la chica ha terminado a sus pies. El poder kawaii del maestro Kenway no tiene límites, además la faceta de galán de Ezio ya está demasiado vista para mi gusto. Pronto meteré a muchos más personajes del presente aunque tengo pensado de que Galina tenga la misma edad que Desmond y su pandilla.**

 _TheImpetuousBrother_ _:_ **Te agradezco mucho de que aprecies tanto mi trabajo. De hecho, por tanto alago te nombro miembro de mi hermandad. Ahora eres un asesino honorario. La expresión fue algo que se me ocurrió al recordar todos esos fanarts en los que Arno y Edward hablan.**

 _Guest:_ **Gracias por comentar y por decir que el capítulo a sido excelente.**

 _Alicia_ : **Bienvenida al fanfic y espero que sigas dejando algún que otro review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas a todos y a todas mis queridos asesinos. Un saludo de el décimo cuarto mentor de España. Seguramente tendréis ganas de estrangularme por haber tardado tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que los exámenes no me han dado un descanso. Estoy realmente feliz por el tráiler de la película de Assassins Creed el cual me siento orgulloso que después de ocho juegos se hayan decidido en hacerlo en mi tierra, España. Es por eso que me he propuesto ir introduciendo poco a Aguilar en el fanfic. Siento no poder contestar vuestros reviews pero os prometo que lo haré mañana.**

 **Mal amanecer**

La luz del sol inundó los párpados del castaño lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se despertara. Jacob sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por la inmensa cantidad de copas que se había tomado la noche anterior. En cuanto tuvo claridad total de donde estaba pudo ver se encontraba en su habitación y que su brazo estaba presionado contra algo.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta pudo observar que Edward estaba abrazando su brazo derecho como si fuera una almohada y le babeaba la camiseta.

-Edward. ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD!-Pero a pesar de los gritos de Jacob el rubio no reaccionaba. Al castaña se le ocurrió una idea.-¡Jo, Jo, Jo…

-…una botella de ron!-Dijo Edward levantándose al instante.-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez y cuarto. Es la hora de desayunar. ¿Tú estás tan mal como yo?-Preguntó el gemelo Frye.

Acto seguido el rubio se movió a través de la litera hasta que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía y se terminó cayendo al suelo.

-No…Creo que estoy mucho peor.-Dijo Edward desde el suelo en el que tenía plantada la cara.-¿Qué hay de desayunar?

…

Ezio tenía que enfrentarse ahora a lo que probablemente sería su mayor reto hasta el momento. Por fin su padre había regresado de su viaje. Y el padre de Cristina le había llamado diciéndole que Ezio se había llevado a su hija de fiesta sin su permiso.

Giovanni Auditore era muy consciente del puesto de poder y responsabilidad que ocupaba. Confiaba en que sus dos hijos mayores se apresuraran a entrar en razón y le ayudaran a soportar las cargas que él había heredado a su vez de su propio padre, pero no veía indicios de ello por el momento. Todo y con eso... Desde su asiento detrás de la mesa, miró echando chispas por los ojos a su hijo mediano. Ezio estaba de pie junto a la otra mesa, que el secretario de Giovanni había dejado vacante para proporcionarles a padre e hijo la privacidad necesaria para lo que Ezio temía que iba a ser una entrevista muy dolorosa. Era primera hora de la tarde. Llevaba temiendo la convocatoria toda la mañana, aunque había aprovechado también ese tiempo para hacerse con un par de horas de un muy necesario sueño y asearse. Se imaginaba que su padre había querido darle tiempo precisamente para eso antes de echarle la bronca.

-¿Me tienes por un ciego y un sordo, hijo mío?-bramaba Giovanni con indiferencia.-¿Te crees que no me he enterado que el otro día tu amigo y tú no os metisteis en un problema con Duccio allá abajo en el río? A veces, Ezio, pienso que no eres mucho mejor que él, y ellos son unos enemigos peligrosos.

Ezio estaba a punto de hablar, pero su padre levantó una mano para acallarlo. Sabia decisión la de callarse.

-¡Te ruego amablemente que me dejes terminar!-Respiró hondo el castaño.-Y por si eso no fuera ya malo de por sí, te has empeñado en ir detrás de Cristina Calfucci, la hija de uno de los funcionarios de mayor éxito de toda la región y no satisfecho con eso, llevártela de fiesta a una discoteca con todos tus amigos del instituto. Solo te quiero preguntar una cosa hijo. ¿Acaso no piensas jamás en la reputación de nuestra familia?-Hizo una pausa, y a Ezio le sorprendió ver la chispa de un fulgor en los ojos de su padre.- Te das perfecta cuenta de lo que todo esto significa, ¿verdad?-Prosiguió Giovanni.-Sabes a quién me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Ezio inclinó la cabeza, y se sorprendió de nuevo cuando su padre se levantó, cruzó la estancia hacia él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¡Eres un diablillo! ¡Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad!-Pero Giovanni volvió a ponerse serio de inmediato.-No creas, sin embargo, que no te castigaría sin piedad de no tener la enorme necesidad de tu presencia. De no ser así, recuerda mis palabras, te enviaría con tu tío Mario para…No sé para qué. Tú tío dice que es una especie de Nathan Drake o algo así. ¡Pero da igual! ¡Así sentarías un poco la cabeza! Pero necesito contar contigo, y aunque me parece que no tienes la inteligencia necesaria para verlo, tienes que saber que en nuestra ciudad estamos viviendo un momento crucial. ¿Cómo va tu cabeza? Veo que la resaca no te supone un problema aún.

-Mucho mejor, padre. Si no te gusta que te lo pregunte pero…¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo estos meses?

-Hijo mío…Puede que tu hermano sea Nathan Drake, pero yo soy Indiana Jones.-Sentenció Giovanni con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya, lo entiendo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el tío Mario?-Preguntó el pelinegro con más curiosidad.

-Está en España, en Madrid exactamente. Me dijo que tenía un asunto que atender ahí.

…

En el instituto autónomo de Madrid, un joven castaño de ojos azules estaba subiendo unas escaleras de las aulas. Este chico llevaba puesto una sudadera marrón acompañada de una chaqueta negra. El muchacho parecía algo nervioso por cada subida que daba.

Cuando finalmente llegó al aula que le habían designado se encontró con un hombre de cabello azabache y un bigote.

-Disculpe, estoy aquí por la entrevista de trabajo.

-Adelante, siéntate Aguilar.

El muchacho se sentó y miró al hombre adulto a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Mario Audithore. Verás, tus notas y calificaciones no bastante buenas en este momento. Es por eso que tus tutores han solicitado tu traslado a otro instituto en el que tendrás muchas más oportunidades para la universidad. Tus padres ya han sido informados pero querría que tú también me contaras algo de ti.

-Pues no sé qué le puedo decir. Mi nombre es Aguilar, nací en Navarra, Nerja para ser precisos, mi familia se vino a Madrid cuando era pequeño y he vivido aquí durante los últimos dieciséis años.

-Me gusta, muy buena presentación. Creo que te llevarás bien con mi sobrino…-De repente la puerta sonó y Mario sabía quién debía ser.-Lo siento, será la otra candidata. ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a una joven que también tenía ojos azules pero que llevaba una sudadera azul marino abierta y que permitía ver una camiseta de color amarillo.

-Muy buenas a todos. Lo siento por llegar tarde pero el trayecto desde Andalucía hasta Madrid está jodido.-Dijo la chica con un fuerte acento sevillano.


	19. Chapter 19

**Saludos a todos los asesinos que me están leyendo. ¡He vuelto! Lamento no haber podido actualizar durante todo este tiempo pero los exámenes y el viaje que haré pronto a Perú me han dejado demasiado agotado como para poder continuar esto. Joder, dos meses. En verdad tengo que compensaros a todos te alguna forma, y eso es lo que voy a hacer de dos maneras. Lo primero es que a partir de este momento todos vosotros formáis parte de mi hermandad. Ahora sí que sois asesinos, pero no unos simples iniciados, sino un rasgo digno de maestro. Y a partir de ahora yo sí que podré ser el decimocuarto mentor.**

 **La segunda parte es contestar a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. Vamos a ello:**

Ghoulblakc: _La verdad es que la idea de que Desmond y Galina se lleven mal me atrae, en cierto modo por lo que pude ver en Syndicate, ellos dos se parecen muchos. Los dos últimos que aparecieron son los protagonistas de la película de Assassins Creed._

TheImpetuousBrother: _Me alegro de que te guste el título espero que te parezca bien compartirlo a hora con tus hermanos. Si yo fuera tú, estaría atento/a a las noticias sobre la película para poder aprender más sobre el personaje de Fassbender._

Guest: _Muchas gracias por los ánimos, en verdad me ayudan. Intentaré durante este regreso el intentar hacer los capítulos más largos._

guadalupe1992: _Gracias por el elogio. En verdad te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has estado durante este tiempo._

TheMesias: _Bueno, bienvenido/a a la familia y tranquila porque a partir de ahora voy a tratar de enfocarme únicamente en esta historia._

 **La tercera parte de la compensación es esta especie de "preview" que he hecho para vosotros en el que se van a dar los diversos sucesos que ocurrirán en el fanfic a partir de ahora. Disfrutadlo y dejar reviews si tenéis alguna sugerencia.**

….

-¡Pues fuera penas! ¡Este fin de semana, montamos una fiesta de bienvenida para el verano! ¡Y a tomar por culo todo!-Gritó Nikolai con entusiasmo.

-¡Eso! ¡Una fiesta de single con champán y karaoke!-Se apuntó Ezio.

-¡Sí, con pivitas!-Agregó Federico a su hermano pequeño.

-No, nada de tías. No nos hacen falta las mujeres para divertirnos. No juntamos los amigos, charlamos, bebemos…nos reímos. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hace un fiestorro?

….

-Están ocurriendo cosas horribles en el instituto.-Dijo Arno.

-¡Y tú ya has hecho más de lo que deberías! No tienes porque seguir.-Gritó la pelirroja con cierta desesperación.

-No, Elise. El problema es que ya me he cansado de pedirte perdón por ser quien soy. Ya estoy harto.

….

-De acuerdo. Creo que ya he descubierto cómo empezar a darles por saco a los de la otra clase.-Empezó a hablar Jun.-Vamos a apuntarnos al primer campeonato de fútbol entre las principales escuelas del estado.

-Me gusta la idea, pero yo me pido ser el delantero.-Comentó Malik desde la distancia.

-Ese es el problema. Resulta que los únicos que podemos participar en el campeonato…somos solo las alumnas.

….

-Y el presidente del consejo estudiantil es…-Altair hizo una pausa al leer el papel.-S-Son…Jacob y Evie Frye.

Evie se emocionó y quería compartir esa sensación con su hermano. Pero por desgracio cuando vio al asiento de la izquierda se encontró con que su hermano se había quedado dormido.

-Jacob, Jacob…¡Jacob!-Le terminó por gritar su gemela.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

….


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Cómo estáis mis queridos asesinos? Os dije que esperarais y lo habéis hecho, estoy muy orgulloso. Me siento como un padre que se enorgullece de la paciencia de sus hijos cuando este les dice que les llevará al parque de atracciones. Lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar antes pero el acomodarme al ambiente de Perú se me ha hecho algo difícil estos días ya que ahora mismo me encuentro ahí. En fin primero antes de empezar con el capítulo responderé a los reviews que habéis dejado.**

TheMesias: _Vaya, ahora sé que tengo un hermano y no una hermana. Debería haberlo supuesto porque hasta ahora los mesías solo han sido hombres._

Guest: _No hay de qué, estoy aquí para resolver cualquier duda. Creo que has entendido mal. Yo dije que no sois iniciados sino que tenéis un grado que ya alcanza el de maestro._

TheImpetuousBrother: _No creas eso porque recuerda que la presidencia la va a tener que llevar con su hermana. Así que creo que la tercera guerra mundial empieza aquí. No te sientas agradecido/a, todos vosotros os lo habéis ganado. Os merecéis llamaros asesinos._

Por cierto quiero deciros que no os sintáis extrañados por el cambio tan continuado de escena porque este capítulo narrará la grabación de una cámara que se enciende y se apaga.

 **Detrás de cámaras**

La grabación comenzó y se pudo ver a Arbazz y a Jun sentados mientras que el pelinegro sujetaba su móvil con su mano y empezaba a hacer muecas mientras que un mensaje de voz se estaba reproduciendo. Cabe decir que los dos jóvenes estaban bastante alegres mientras que ya se iba oyendo a través del teléfono la voz de una chica.

 _Has estado con esos dos durante las últimas tres semanas,…_

-¡Tres semanas!-Dijo Arbazz con una sonrisa al señalar tres dedos de su otra mano y Jun soltaba más de una carcajada.

…no soy estúpida. Sé que estás haciendo algo, será mejor que me llames.

Una vez que el mensaje terminó el indio perdió su sonrisa y puso una cara de estupefacción fingida y miraba a la cámara.

-Wow. Me lanzará un ladrillo por la ventana, estoy muy asustado.-Dijo con sarcasmo. Acto seguido los dos se rieron y se pudo escuchar a una tercera persona.-Las elecciones se acercan y no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Algún consejo, Nikolai?

-¿Por qué nos pides consejo sobre chicas?-Preguntó el rubio de fondo ya que seguramente sería quien estaría grabando.

-Porque nosotros somos sus amantes.-Dijo Jun tratando de sonar seductora pero lo único que consiguió fue que los dos hombres se rieran.

…..

La cámara se encendió y se pudo ver un enorme almacén de hormigón abandonado que estaba rodeado por una inmensa zona de bosque. El día estaba nubloso pero la luz no se iba aún, eso hacía que el lugar se viera algo desconocido.

-Wow, qué extraño se ve muy diferente de día.-Dijo Jun, quien grababa, con algo de sequedad en su voz. Un poco después se giró puso la cámara hacia Arbazz y Nikolai que le estaban dando la espalda.-¿Estáis seguros que este es un buen sitio para hacer una acampada?

En un momento siguiente, Arbazz se dio un veloz giró asustando a la chica y haciendo que la imagen de la cámara se tambalease. Arbazz se reía hasta que una fuerte voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oigan! ¡No pueden estar aquí!-La máquina enfocó a continuación a un hombre que llevaba un uniforme forestal y era acompañado por dos personas más.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Preguntó el rubio con algo de fuerza ya que el hombre se encontraba algo lejos.

-El terreno es inestable, vamos a cercar el área.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya nos vamos!-La cámara dejo de señalar al azabache y apuntó hacia el coche que les mandaría de vuelta a casa.-¡Voten por Arbazz!

Shao y Nikolai no pudieron aguantar más y se rieron mientras aceleraban el paso hacia el vehículo de Nikolai.

…..

La imagen del aparato ahora mostraba a Shao y Nikolai caminando por el instituto mientras que el rubio jugaba con una bolita de metal en la palma de su mano.

-Pero si es verdad que puedes hacer eso, ¿cuál es la influencia de dirección de esa habilidad?-Preguntó la asiática por algo que su compañero de piso había visto anteriormente.

-¿Quieren ver la influencia directa? Observen esto.-Acto seguido el ruso tiró la bolita contra un comprensor de alguien haciendo por suerte que este se encendiera y liberara el aire provocando que las faldas de dos chicas que estaban cerca se levantaran.

-¡Oh sí!-Gritó lleno de alegría el indio que estaba grabando mientras que Nikolai le acompañaba y Jun se tapaba la cara para seguir caminando a un paso más rápido.-¡Hoy son negros!

-¡Eso es influencia directa!

…..

Ahora la cámara se había vuelto a encender en un centro comercial, Shao estaba en una esquina mientras que el ruso le grababa blandiendo una espada láser de juguete.

-Nikolai, filma esto.-Acto seguido la chica tiró una pequeña cuerda contra el carrito de una señora y haciendo que este se moviera sin que nadie la pudiera ver.

La mujer se fue persiguiendo el carrito mientras que Arbazz hacía como si nada y poco a poco iba dejando caer productos y que aterrizaran dentro del carro. Mientras que los otros dos jóvenes se reían, la señora se le podía escuchar diciendo cosas: _¡No! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde va? ¡No, vuelve!_

…

La cámara no se había ido del centro comercial solo que ahora grababa a una niña que veía una inmensa fila de peluches que se encontraban perfectamente apilados.

Detrás de donde estaba la niña los peluches se empezaron a caer y en cuanto la jovencita se dio la vuelta se pudo encontrar con un adolescente moreno que llevaba una disfraz de oso amoroso verde.

-¡ROAR! ¡Tío Abuelo, solo mira!-Decía Arbazz mientras que la niñita gritaba y se preparaba para correr.-¡Qué ves niña, sigue estudiando!

Cuando la cámara seguía apuntando hacia la niña hasta que se vio a uno de los encargados de la juguetería detrás del joven. Tan rápido como pudo el moreno echó a correr mientras que se intentaba quietar el disfraz y el encargado lo perseguía por la juguetería. Hubo un momento en el que Arbazz se tropezó cuando ya se había liberado del disfraz pero consiguió salir de la tienda pero a pesar de eso el joven indio siguió siendo perseguido y grabado.

…

La cámara se encendió una vez más pero ahora lo que grababa era únicamente la cara de Shao quien se encontraba en una cafetería siendo acompañada por los otros dos chicos. La chica tomó un sorbo de su batido de chocolate y después miró a la cámara con sus ojos negros.

-Yo de pequeña, quería ser de hecho una oficial de policía. Es cierto pero después de eso yo me metí mucho al…altruismo.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué significa altruismo, Jun?-Preguntó Nikolai algo confuso según su voz.

-Es querer hacer las cosas mejor para todos.

-¿En serio? ¿Esto sale de la boca del hombre que siempre habla de lo inútil que es la vida?-Preguntó esta vez la voz Arbazz.

-No, sí ya lo sé pero lo he estado pensando en estos día. Miro hacia atrás y creo que la forma de la que veía las cosas es ahora mucho mejor. Puede que ahora sea porque tengo una relación pero me veo capaz de hacer muchas cosas-Respondió la asiática formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres ir a formar una caridad? Qué patético…

Antes de que el rubio pudiese continuar, la chica había usado la cuchara para tirar un poco de su batido hacia el rubio. Y por los ruidos que se escucharon parecía que había dado en el blanco.

…

La última grabación de la cámara mostraba a Arbazz y Jun sentados en el mismo lugar que antes mientras miraban a la cámara.

-No soy bueno en todo, solo doy mi máximo en todo. ¿Sí? Des eso se trata, ¿no? Bueno, tú hablas de filosofía y esas cosas todo el tiempo pero, ¿qué has hecho?-Cuestionó el indio mirando a la cámara mientras señalaba a su compañera de piso. ¿Alguna universidad ya tiene tu solicitud?

-No, pero lo haré. En serio, lo haré.

-Sí, pues deberías hacerlo. Eso opino, creo que no te caería nada mal.-Dijo Arbazz tratando de molestar ligeramente a su amiga.

-A ti no te caería nada mal un: _Cállate ya, hermano_. ¿Qué te parece?-Contestó la pelinegra en respuesta.

-Solo te falta iniciativa, niña. No es nada de qué avergonzarse.

-¿A sí? A ti te falta un pene.-Terminó de decir Jun.

El pobre Arbazz se quedó sin argumentos y aceptó su derrota mientras que se veía cómo la mano de Nikolai chocaba con la de Jun en muestra de victoria.


	21. Chapter 21

Arno caminaba por el instituto mientras que en su mente se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla mental. ¿Tendría que confesarse a Elise? ¿Por qué ella no le había disgustado aquel beso que se dieron en Año Nuevo? ¿Lo habría visto como solo una tradición? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Por qué razón no le había vuelto a declarar la palabra desde aquello?

Fuera como fuese, el chico tenía que dejar de complicarse la vida y dejar de imaginarse esta como una novela de caballería en la que él es el príncipe azul y se enfrenta al temible caballero negro para rescatar a su princesa. Gilipolleces, según él. Aunque no le disgustaba la idea de darle un buen directo en la mandíbula a aquel idiota de Shay.

-¡Vota por Edward! ¡Vota por Edward! ¡Vota por Edward!-Gritó una muchacha pelirroja que se le avasalló encima al castaño que ese día vestía una abrigo azul con detalles de cuero marrón, pantalón negro, botas y un pañuelo que representaba los colores de su amada patria Francia.-¡Se un seguido más de la iniciativa que propone Edward!

Aquella chica se limitó a darle un panfleto al castaño antes de retirarse y seguir haciendo lo mismo a más estudiantes.

Cuando Arno le echó un vistazo al papel que en aquella imagen se podía ver a Edward sonriendo y estrechando la mano. Y en el otro lado era todo negro salvo por un círculo blanco que en su interior tenía piedras del mismo color en las que ponía: _Lo haremos_.

-Creo que Edward se siente algo desesperado.-Habló desde atrás Ezio al castaño mientras enseñaba el papel que a él también le habían dado.-Está tan desesperado en ser presidente que está gastando ya sus últimos cartuchos.

Arno lo único que hizo sonreír y empezar a doblar el folio en varias piezas.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero el asunto está muy reñido, se presentan cuatro partidos estudiantiles.

…..

Connor y Aveline iban andando juntos a la salida del recreo. La verdad es que esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre demasiado común pues lo llevaban haciendo ya desde hace varios meses.

Aveline utilizaba esos momento para desahogarse con el mestizo ya que el muchacho era capaz de escucharla hablar acerca de todos los problemas que tenía: Los problemas con su amigo Gerald, con su padre, con su madrastra…Porque eso era lo que a Connor le encantaba de ella, oírla hablar. Ver como sus labios se articulaban y formaban cualquier tipo de palabra. Era algo realmente hipnótico para el chico, aunque hubiera estado bien que la conversación de hoy hubiese sido de otro tema.

-A ver solo digo que llegar a la final está bien pero es que tiene que ganar a Alain. ¡Por Dios, Connor que Ash lleva perdiendo desde que le dieron a Pikachu! Yo lo sé, tiene que ganar la liga de Kalos y quedarse con Serena.-Dijo Aveline mientras trataba de resumir el último capítulo de Pokemon que había salido.

De pronto los dos morenos notaron que en una parte del patio se estaba haciendo un corrillo bastante grande alrededor de dos personas. Cuando Connor y Aveline se acercaron pudieron comprobar que se trataban de Evie y Shao que estaban dando vueltas mientras que la tensión que había entre sus miradas era tan fuerte que ni siquiera una espada podría cortarlas. Lo que parecía más probable era que fuese a haber un enfrentamiento entre ellas.

-Se van a currar. Lo van a hacer aquí y ahora y se les va a caer el pelo.-Dijo Nikolai que se había posicionado al lado de los chicos por sorpresa aunque lo que les sorprendió más a los dos fue su comentario.

-Pero hoy es el debate, no hay ninguna necesidad por la que tengan que hacer esto.-Apuntó Connor.

Acto seguido Jun levantó el puño con firmeza. Todo el mundo se quedó helado al creer que ese sería el primer golpe que lo empezaría todo, pero resultó que tan solo lo había levantado para apuntar a la castaña con el dedo.

-Yo digo que la mecánica de fluido debería formar parte de los medios continuos. Tú ni siquiera la metes

Las caras de todos los que se habían congregado ahí eran cuadros. No había ninguna pelea, ni ninguna confrontación. Era tan solo un aperitivo antes del debate principal de esta tarde.

-Mira niña, yo meto hasta la meteorología que incluso en una rama que no deberíamos de incluir en las leyes de Newton. ¡Pero tú eres la que mete la cosmología que no pega aquí para nada!-Sentenció Evie mientras hacía movimientos con sus brazos que la hacían parecer como si estuviera en una batalla de rap.

-¡SÍ, sí, sí! ¡Pero tú no tienes en cuenta ni la mecánica cuántica, ni la de fluidos ni nada!-Respondió la pelinegra mientras hacía los movimientos que su contraria.

-¿Así? Pues tal vez deberías rendirte y largarte.-Vaciló Evie a la asiática mientras abría sus dos brazos como si tratará de parecer más grande.

-¿Así? Pues igual la que se va eres tú cuando a mi amigo lo nombren presidente.-Respondió Jun mientras el enojo entre las dos féminas comenzaba a subir y sus caras se iban acercando.

Acto seguido aparecieron Altair y Jacob para tratar de relajar la tensión que había en ese momento.

-A ver, no os peleéis chicas. ¡Las dos sois listísimas!-Exclamó Jacob tratando de llevarse a su hermana por el brazo mientras que Altair hacía lo mismo con su novia.-Venga hermanita, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos.

-Vamos Altair, yo con una mecánica retrograda no quiero estar.-Decía Jun mientras que su novio la alejaba de ese lugar.-¡Seguro que no te sabes ni el teorema de Karnott!

…..

 _Las luces del auditorio se encendieron y se pudo ver a un muchacho de pelo negro, que llevaba una sudadera blanca que iba acompañada por un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura._

- **Damas y caballeros, soy Beta-face Avenger y hoy vengo a narrar el evento de siglo. Bienvenidos al combate que enfrentará a dos maestros Pokemon más grandes, a un lado ten…Un momento, esto no es el Monte Plateado y vosotros no sois entrenadores. Mierda, me he vuelto a equivocar de fanfic. ¡Un momento!** - _El escritos saca su móvil y empieza a buscar en su biblioteca de archivos._ - **Vamos a ver…Fanfics Verano 2016. "Civil War de OCs", "Shingeki no Kiojin con God of War" "Donald Thrump es nombrado presidente" ¡Aquí esta! Debate.**

 _El autor se vuelve a colocar y trata de preparar su discurso aunque ya la ha cagado bastante bien delante de los alumnos y de probablemente sus lectores._

- **Bien, pues en breve va a darse a cabo el debate definitivo para elegir al siguiente presidente del consejo estudiantil. Si alguien está desilusionado porque le hubiese gustado saber cómo se supone que los demás estudiantes han creado sus propios partidos políticos pues se siente. Son las tres de la mañana y estoy agotado. Pensar en esto como en una película de X-men, la trama se complica tanto hasta que ya te da igual porque se le ha ido el sentido tantas veces que ya ni llevas la cuenta. En fin, aquí están nuestros candidatos.**

 _Cuatro luces se encendieron y se pudieron ver a cinco personas. El primero era Arbazz que iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. El siguiente era Edward que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros al igual que su corbata que era lo único que decoraba a la camisa blanca que llevaba afuera del pantalón, lo más emblemático era el intento de coleta que había hecho con su rubio ya que aunque fuera largo seguía sin ser suficiente como para ser una cola de caballo. El tercero era Ezio que vestía un traje gris acompañado por una camisa blanca pero con corbata roja. Los dos últimos era Evie y Jacob: La chica poseía un conjunto negro que era cubierto por un abrigo del mismo color que era abrochado por cuatro botones. En cambio el hermano llevaba un traje negro, una camisa azul claro y una corbata a cuadros de un azul más oscuro, lo extraño era que el joven llevaba puestas unas gafas que no le favorecían nada y que encima ni las necesitaba._

 _-_ **Aquí mismo tenemos a Arbazz Armir, líder de LTOE. A Edward Kenway, líder de Lo haremos. A Ezio Audithore, líder de Requiamos. Y por último tenemos a Jacob y a Evie Frye, co-líderes de RR. Esto es el debate decisivo en la que los candidatos darán sus últimas opiniones antes de que los alumnos decidan votar por quién ellos crean más aceptable. Hoy tienen la última oportunidad, como cuando suspendes un examen. Lo he echado a cara o cruz y le toca empezar a Kenway. Cuando quieras, Edward.**

-Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias por haberme dado el primer turno del debate pero déjeme decirle una cosa. Hoy no va a haber un debate.- _Dijo el rubio del la coleta mal hecha._

-Y no va a haber debate no porque el señor Kenway quiera, sino porque los cuatro hemos llegado a un acuerdo.- _Habló la castaña vestida de negro._

- **¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para solucionar los problemas del instituto?**

-Bueno, sí y no. Igual que te digo una cosa, te digo la otra.- _Aclaró Ezio, quien parecía algo acelerado._

-Exacto. El principal problema de esta institución es que en estos momentos es que hay más presidentes que gobiernos.- _Terminó de sentenciar esta vez el indio del principio._

-Todos. Absolutamente todos, y desde luego yo el primero, queremos estar presentes en este asunto.- _Volvió a hablar Edward._

- **Entonces…¿Estás diciendo que vais a gobernar por cada mes uno?**

-No. Hemos acordado repartirnos el gobierno por horas y según el día de la semana.- _Comentó Arbazz._

-Los viernes gobernará Lo haremos porque para nosotros esta la fiebre del sábado noche.- _Dijo la mayor de los Frye._

-Los lunes gobernará Requiamos porque yo no puedo perderme el capítulo de Juego de Tronos.- _Admitió el coletilla._

-En cambio los martes hemos acordado el repartirlos por horas.- _Dijo Ezio, aún acelerado._ -En las horas pares gobernará la izquierda y en las impares la derecha.

-No hay porqué preocuparse porque para el estudiante resultará tremendamente sencillo. Habrá un secretario de gobierno para cada clase y cada partido por lo que nuestra presencia será notoria incluso durante las rotaciones.

- **Veo que lo tenéis todo muy estudiado y muy bien planeado.**

Arbazz: Sí, hemos formado una especie de consejo.

Ezio: Y diría una especie de hermandad.

Evie: Yo diría una especie de comunión.

Edward: Yo diría que es una especie de asamblea de camaradas.

 **Pues yo diría que más bien es un consorcio. De acuerdo, antes de dar mi propio veredicto tengo una pregunta para el señor Frye.** - _El escritor dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño de gafas._ - **Jacob tío, ¿porqué tú no has dicho nada?**

-Pues es que yo no tengo ni idea de esto lo que pasa es que alguien escribió en la ficha del candidato solo el apellido Frye así que ahora me toca acompañar a mi hermana en su trabajo sobre el teorema de física y química.

- **Jacob. Estamos en unas malditas selecciones. Vamos a elegir al nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil. No es una jodida feria de ciencias.**

 _El castaño únicamente se llevó su mano hacia su nuca mientras que hacía en su boca una sonrisa que mostraba su inocencia y su poco saber._

- **Está bien. La idea del consorcio queda anulada, es mejor que gobierne un solo loco antes que gobiernen todos a la vez. Aunque la verdad no me extraña, cuatro de vosotros solo habéis tenido un juego y el de uno era de 2D. Ahora todos los alumnos escribirán su voto y luego se hará el recuento. No hace falta que os expliqué que el que tenga más será el nuevo presidente. Buena a suerte a todos y…que gane el mejor.**

 _Los cinco candidatos se retiraron del escenario, dejando solo al escritor que hacía una mueca de agotamiento con su mano._

 **-Esta es la última vez que hago una parodia sobre políticos. Para la próxima hago algo con más sentido como meter Nathan Drake o a Lara Croft y que luchen. Eso sí que tiene futuro.**

…..

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde el recuento y por fin ya se tenía el veredicto final. Todos los candidatos tenían cruzados los dedos y grandes sonrisas esperanzadoras en sus rostros. Pensar en cómo sería el instituto con ellos al mando, el hecho de que alguno serían los amos, los jefes e incluso los reyes. Pero solo podía haber uno, uno que terminara convirtiéndose en rey de campeones y reinar sobre todos. Solo uno.

Altair se acercó al estrado para finalmente estar enfrente del micrófono y sacar a todos de dudas.

-Y el presidente del consejo estudiantil es…-Altair hizo una pausa al leer el papel. Cada unos de los chicos se le hizo un nudo en el cuello que les impedió respirar durante varios segundo. Incluso a Edward se le paró el corazón durante ese momento.-S-Son…Jacob y Evie Frye.

Evie se emocionó y quería compartir esa sensación con su hermano. Pero por desgracia cuando vio al asiento de la izquierda se encontró con que su hermano se había quedado dormido.

-Jacob, Jacob…¡Jacob!-Le terminó por gritar su gemela.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?


	22. Chapter 22

Inicio de la segunda temporada

 **Hola a todos mis queridos asesinos. Como dijo el creador de Metal Gear una vez…¡He vuelto! Casi cuatro meses en mi ausencia. Creo que fanfiction necesitaba con urgencia mi regreso aquí. Últimamente lo único que escribe la gente son oneshots o intentos de historias que no pasan de los primeros capítulos y eso no está bien. Fanfiction necesita historias bien hechas y redactadas al cien por cien. En fin, este pequeño mensaje es para anunciar la bienvenida a la segunda temporada del fanfic de Assassins Creed: High School Junior. Ahora que pronto tendré el nuevo juego de Watch Dogs podéis esperar grandes acontecimientos. Personajes invitados inesperados como Marcus, Wrench al igual de T-bone. Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y que han dejado su apoyo con solo un review, gracias. Ya lo dije una vez pero si tuviera que elegir qué es lo mejor de fanfiction. sin duda elegiría el cariño que me dais todos vosotros. Gracias por todo y como siempre dejar vuestros reviews que sin duda estaré ansioso por contestar en cuanto pueda.**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a:** Madness ( **La verdad es que estuve barajando la idea de que Edward fuera elegido, pero pensé que el tener a los gemelos cuervo iba a dar más historia** ) ghoulblack ( **Te agradezco que pienses que este ha sido uno de los mejores episodios** ) guadalupe1992 **(Agradezco que hayas estado ahí conmigo desde mis inicios y espero poder saber más de ti)**.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola mis queridos asesinos! Bueno, os dije que volvería como prometí, pero con un poco de…retraso. Lo lamento pero creo que elegí el peor momento para renacer. Con los exámenes y las vacaciones prácticamente me he terminado olvidando de Fanfiction y eso no está nada bien.**

 **Estos últimos días he estado ocupado utilizando mi regalo de Navidad que han sido Watch Dogs 2, un juego que he de decir que me ha encantado y que ahora comprobaréis cuanto. Además de eso fui al estreno de la película de la película de Assassins Creed. Mirad, no quiero empezar a hacer una reseña ahora porque entonces no acabo nunca pero voy a decir la verdad. Me ha gustado. La película es entretenida, tiene buenas referencias y está hecha de modo que pueda disfrutarse más si eren un gran fan de la saga, que es mi caso. Soy consciente la polémica que está creando la película en sí y respeto que cualquiera tenga su propia opinión al mismo tiempo que se respete la mía.**

 **En fin sin más que añadir os dejo con el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, espero que lo disfrutéis y si tenéis alguna idea por favor dejad un review que siempre se agradece. Como posiblemente no regrese hasta el 2017 os deseo a todos un feliz Año Nuevo**

Guest: **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Bueno, la verdad es que la saga Prince of Persia fue negada de un renacimiento hace bastante tiempo debido al poco éxito que tuvieron los dos últimos dos juegos y al fracaso que tuvo en taquilla la película. Una pena la verdad, pero siempre he temido que eso le pueda parecer a Assassins Creed.**

 _NUEVO TRIMESTRE, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS_

Tras la elección del nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil llegó la paz y la tranquilidad a los estudiantes. Solamente porque las elecciones tuvieron lugar un día antes del final del primer trimestre. Una pena para Evie ya que no tuvo tiempo de utilizar sus nuevos poderes en el instituto, pero las vacaciones le sirvieron para que se acostumbrara a una horrible realidad: Ella tenía que compartir la presidencia con su hermano.

Pero eso es una realidad a la que tendremos que hacer frente pronto, por ahora dirijámonos al aula de la primaria donde una brutal pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Afróntalo, Miles! ¡No puedes vencerme!-Afirmaba el pequeño Daniel Cross mientras empujaba la cara de Desmond contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que alguno de sus compañeros hacían corro alrededor de ellos.-¡Ríndete ya, mierdecilla!

-¡Aghh! ¡Qué molesto eres!-Gruño tiempo antes de darle un fuerte codazo al rubio para después intercambiar papeles.-¡¿Ahora qué?!

Desmond se sentía triunfante en ese momento, ojalá la victoria le hubiera durado más al pequeño Miles pero el ruido de los pasos del profesor Vidic al moverse hicieron que inmediatamente todos los alumnos se sentaran en sus respectivos pupitres y adoptaran una faceta de niños buenos y obedientes.

Una vez que el profesor entró a la clase y dejó sus cosas comprobó que todo estaba correcto y el hecho de que Desmond y Daniel estaban llenos de polvo y tenía algunos recientes moretones le hizo pensar que aquellos dos un buen día iban a terminar matándose. Aunque Vidic decidió no actuar directamente ya que para él era respetable el hecho de que su hijo tuviera cierta…Competitividad.

-Alumnos, como bien sabrán algunos la ficha de inscripción de este trimestre ha superado con creces a la del anterior por lo que es de esperarse que tuvieseis algunos compañeros nuevos durante el resto del curso. Pues bien, aquí están. Pasen muchachos.-Dijo Vidic con la misma soltura que siempre solía tener al hablar.

Acto seguido, cinco jóvenes entraron a la sala. Uno era de tez afroamericana y tenía gafas que acompañaban a una divertida y burlona sonrisa, vestía con ropas azules que consistían en un conjunto formado por su camiseta, su chaqueta, sus vaqueros y su gorra. El segundo chico poseía unos ropajes bastante extravagantes que le hacían parecer un rockero aunque lo más icónico de él parecía ser aquella máscara electrónica que parecía adoptar distintas formas respecto a los ojos. La chica que venía después tenía una tez mestiza pero lo más atrayente de ella no era la rotura de sus ropas sino la mirada con la que no dudó en chequear y funfir a cada uno de los chicos de la sala. El siguiente chico podía ser definido con muy pocas palabras. Sudadera verde, vaqueros normales, gorro y camiseta amarilla, todo ello con una cara demasiado inexpresiva. El último joven que había tenía únicamente una sudadera gris oscura y unos vaqueros pero su rostro no era muy visible debido a que llevaba la capucha subida.

-Os presento a Marcus, Wrench, Sitara, Josh y…-El profesor adoptó un tono de confusión.-Eh, perdón. ¿Cómo te llamabas tú?

-Mi nombre es Callum Lynch pero normalmente me llaman Cal.-contestó el muchacho dejando ver unos leves ojos azules por debajo de la capucha.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguno de vosotros quiere decirle algo a la clase?-Preguntó el profesor a lo que tuvo que animar un poco a sus nuevos alumnos para que mostraran más iniciativa.-¡Adelante, sin miedo!

-Bueno, creo que hay un par de cosillas que yo querría decir, profe.-Empezó a hablar Marcus mientras aclaraba su voz para que todo el mundo le pudiera oírle.-Hola, soy Marcus Holloway. Idealista, hacker, fan de las pelis de los 80…¡Oh! Y una cosa más.

En ese instante el muchacho de gafas apretó una aplicación de su móvil y en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida para Desmond: _Stronger_ de Kaney West. Pero eso no fue tan impactante como el hecho de que Marcus se puso a bailar en ese momento ignorando completamente los rostros de todos aquellos que le estaban mirando. Para sus amigos no era nada bueno ya que sabían perfectamente que el miembro principal de la banda Deadsec era un grandioso bailarín. La estupefacción de Vidic era tanta que fue incapaz de decirle nada a Marcus durante los cinco minutos que estuvo bailando. Una vez terminada la demostración de baile todos los alumnos fueron a sentarse. Marcus con Desmond, Josh con Shaun, Sitara con Lucy y finalmente Cal a un extremo de ellos. Sin embargo, Wrench se quedó levantado ya que él también tenía algo que decir.

-Hola yo soy Wrench y solo tengo una cosa que decir.-El joven de la más cara sacó de su chaleco un walkie-talkie y sin que nadie lo viese venir lo lanzó con tal fuerza que terminó estampándose con la pared al final del aula.-¡Ludismo!

Después de eso, Wrench tomo asiento a un lado de Rebecca y le dedicó una mirada tierna con sus ojos digitales. La chica solo se limitó a inclinarse a un lado para decirle a Lucy una cosa al oído.

-Me gusta este tío.

…

Lejos de allí, un avión tomaba asiento en tierra después de haber estado más de ocho horas de viaje. Aunque todos los pasajeros bajaron con una rostros que reflejaban cansancio y agotamiento, al final de la fila se mostró a una chica de pelo castaño con sudadera azul que tenía una cara de emoción y energía incontenible. La joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad se plantó en la parte de arriba de la escalera y alzó sus brazos.

-¡Hola, Nueva York! ¡María ha llegado para quedarse!-Gritó la muchacha a los cuatro vientos, pero fue tal su descuido al no notar que sus piernas seguían dormidas después del viaje que cuando fue a dar el primer paso tropezó y terminó rodando por la escalera hasta llegar abajo.-¡Aguilar! Creo que me he roto algo.

Desde el avión, un muchacho castaño de ojos azules con sudadera marrón miró a su amiga con la que había viajado desde tan lejos para mirarla con un poco de vergüenza.

-Por la Virgen del Rocío, María. ¡Menuda manera de empezar nuestra estancia aquí!


	24. Chapter 24

**En fin…creo que las infinitas disculpas que os podría dar sobran ya que bueno…Os comenté que los siguientes meses iban a ser difíciles para mí. Y lo han sido. He tardado muchísimo en volver a ponerme al día con esta historia y ahora que por fin he recuperado mi inspiración para seguir no sé qué es lo que puedo deciros excepto que lo siento y que no volveré a teneros en vilo durante tanto tiempo.**

 **Aparte de eso, os agradezco la cantidad de reviews que habéis dejado y que voy a responder a continuación. No dudéis es dejarme cualquier comentario, pregunta o sugerencia. ¡Una cosa más! Para aquellos que sean fans de Far Cry creo que este capítulo les gustará**

Madness: **Gracias por haberme dado la bienvenida, espero que puedas volver a dármela. La verdad es que la idea de poner a personajes de otras sagas de Ubisoft era algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro pero creo que he tomado la decisión correcta. Los dos últimos son los protagonistas de la película que hicieron de Assassins Creed.**

Guest: **"Culia". Nunca he llegado a entender el significado de esa palabra.**

Ghoulblack: **¡Mentor! ¡Casi se me había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo! Gracias por el apoyo que me has estado dando hasta ahora. Me ha sorprendido con la claridad con la que has dado en el blanco. Sí Aguilar y Cal son hermanos pero la razón por la que están distantes es porque el mayor ha estado estudiando todo este tiempo en España. Ve preparándote para Wrench…**

nirvana-af: **Primero de todo quiero saludarte como nueva lectora y darte la bienvenida a nuestra hermandad. Lo siento, pero yo odio a Shay tras lo que le hizo a Adewale. La verdad es que creía que estaba loco por querer emparejar a Evie y Aiden. Tranquila, en poco tiempo se podrá ver más de ellos.**

LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA

-¿Qué os parece si os presentáis ante vuestros compañeros, chicos?-Habló el profesor Al-Mualim a sus nuevos alumnos.

María y Aguilar respondieron al unísono, una con más energía que el otro y no tenía que quien hablara primero fuera la chica.

-Hola, mi nombre es María. Tengo dieciséis años aunque muy pronto cumpliré los diecisiete. Soy de la región de Andalucía en España, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas solo al chico duro al lado mía. Me gustan los videojuegos e Internet. Si me veis cojeando es porque me he caído por la escalerilla del avión al bajar de él esta mañana. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!-Habló amistosamente la chica sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de la clase.

A continuación fue el joven de sudadera marrón quien dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar.

-Hola, soy Aguilar. Yo también soy andaluz pero mi procedencia especifica a la zona de Nerja. No tengo muchos gustos ni tampoco varias aspiraciones. ¡Espero que seáis buenos compañeros conmigo!-Habló secamente el chico de pelo castaño.

-De acuerdo, muy bien hecho chicos.-Comentó el profesor al notar que sus nuevos estudiantes eran como el día y la noche.- Ahora muchachos, creo que deberías prepararos para asistir a vuestra nueva clase de gimnasia. Los nuevos profesores se mueren de ganar por conoceros.

…..

Los jóvenes ya se encontraban en el gimnasio, cada uno con su respectiva ropa para educación física. Nada complicado, solo una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón deportivo, tanto para chicos como para chicos.

Cuando los alumnos ya estaban reunidos en grupo aparecieron en escena dos jóvenes que no debían de ser más de cuatro o cinco años mayores que ellos. El primero vestía con una simple playera azul oscuro y unos jeans claros, tenía una barba semi-poblada y una mirada que reflejaba adrenalina. El segundo, en cambio, era como el día comparándose a él. Poseía rasgos asiáticos y una barba juvenil algo más abierta que la del primero y su vestimenta era casi igual salo por una sudadera azul claro que llevaba puesta. Este último parecía tener una actitud más serena y tranquila que su compañero.

-Hola chicos.-Saludo el de la playera azul a los jóvenes.-Yo soy el señor Brody, pero podéis llamarme Jason. A no ser que me hagáis enfadar.-Trató de bromear a lo que sus alumnos no respondieron de ninguna forma.-Sí…Yo seré su nuevo profesor de gimnasia y también lo será mi amigo aquí presente. Ayay Ghale, nuestro invitado de honor. Hoy empezaré con ustedes una actividad que es bastante…Digamos que es radical. Y por esa razón le necesitamos a él. El señor Ghale, como yo, ha viajado a las tierras más escondidas de Asia. Mientras yo realizaba deportes de riesgo, él prefería el senderismo.-Explicó Jason ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Ayay.-Lo que hoy haremos será nada más y nada menos que…Escalada.-Reveló el profesor mientras uno de sus alumnos.

-Pero profesor…Todos nosotros ya escalamos muy bien. Practicamente nuestra nota media en esa materia es de diez.-Habló Jacob.

-Cierto, pero esta vez vais a tratar otra cosa que encaramaron a los salientes de una pared. Venid conmigo.-Guío Jason a sus estudiantes a la otra ala del gimnasio para entonces revelar en la parte trasera una enorme pared lisa de entrenamiento que debía de medir como quince o dieciocho metros. Practicamente todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron con la misma cara de embobados mientras miraban hacia arriba.-Escalaréis esto.

-No me jodaaaaasss…-Dijo Altair al tiempo que se hacía a la idea de la muy posible caída que iban a sufrir él y sus amigos.

-Tíos…Fue un placer conoceros. Hacedle llegar mis cenizas a mi madre, no donaré mi cuerpo para la ciencia.-Habló Ezio aterrorizado.

-(Nunca pensé que terminaría así…)-Susurró Jun en su propio idioma.

-Mi primer día de clase y me pasa esto. ¡Qué suerte de mierda!-Se quejó María mientras Aguilar se trataba de concentrar.

-Tengo que twitear esto. "Mi jodienda en clase de gimnasia"-Decía Aiden con el móvil en su mano.

-Bueno…Algún día tenía que ser.-Espetó Edward con determinación.

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos…-Rezaban a la par los hermanos Frye mientras se agarraban las manos.

-Eh…Chicos.-Les llamó Ayay que sujetaba unos arneses y varias cuerdas de sujeción.-Necesitáis esto. Vais a escalar con la cuerda y los pies plantados en la pared.-Explicó el kiratí algo extrañado.-¿Cómo pensabais hacerlo acaso?

Absolutamente todos los jóvenes se quedaron en absoluto silencio y se avergonzaban por su falta de razón e inteligencia ante aquella situación.

-¡CLARO! ¡NO SOLO SE ESCALA CON LAS MANOS!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

…..

Los alumnos de la primera clase de secundaria ya estaban en la cafetería, al ser los más pequeños del curso podían tener el privilegio de tener media hora más de descanso antes de las últimas clases.

Wrech se encontraba sentado sentado solo en su mesa tan metido en su propia mente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Marcus se acababa de sentar a su lado.

-Bueno…Nuestro primer día de clase. Te gusta el sitio, ¿eh?-Preguntó con el afroamericano.

-La comida es…regular.-Dijo el albino de la máscara mientras sus ojos se centraban en cierta chica de pelo negro con la que se sentaba ahora que se encontraba sirviéndose su comida.

-Ajáa…Y dime, ¿qué tal te va? ¿Todo bien con ella?-Inquirió con curiosidad el chico de la gorra.

-Pues no sé si mi máscara le mola…o le asusta.-Explicó el ludista para después soltar un suspiro bastante exagerado.

-¿Y por qué no vas y le preguntas?

-Oh…Gracias señor "Aprediendo a vivir"-Dijo con sarcasmo el albino.-Lo siento, es que…Joder, no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué se hace normalmente?

-Pues vas y lo haces pero si tienes un amigo como yo normalmente pasa esto.-En ese instante Marcus se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Rebeca que estaba pasando por ahí.-Disculpa, soy Marcus Holloway. Nos hemos conocido hoy, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

-¡Ah, sí! Tu eres el bailarín. Claro, ¿qué pasa?-Respondió alegremente la chica.

-¿La máscara de mi amigo mola o da mal rollo?

La pelinegra se quedó unos segundos en silencio dejando impacientes a Marcus y a Wrench. El chico agradecía en ese momento el llevar la máscara ya que tapaba su sonrojo.

-La verdad…¡Las dos!-Contestó finalmente para luego seguir su camino.


End file.
